


Unbreakable Bond

by CarissaRae



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Badass Rey, F/M, Family Drama, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force Visions, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lightsaber Insertion, Love Confessions, No Smut, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Secret Marriage, Sharing a Bed, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaRae/pseuds/CarissaRae
Summary: Kylo Ren keeps finding himself drawn to Rey and her light. The force keeps bringing them together, but how long will their differences keep them apart? This is a Reylo Fan-fiction set after the events in Episode 8: The Last Jedi. Please Note: I have posted this on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren can't sleep and ends up finding a surprise in his bed. Rey is caught in a dream and unknowingly reaches out to the man she's dreaming about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Fan-fiction so please take it easy on me. I will admit that my punctuation and sentence structure isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

**Kylo Ren's POV**

It had been weeks since the battle on Crait and the last force bond that had been activated between himself and Rey. It had been weeks since Kylo Ren had seen _her._ He was struggling to sleep again, finding himself tossing and turning. He could still see the moment that she closed the door on him. The anger, the lack of compassion, it was all there laid bare before him.

He flinched as she sealed the door shut forcing him to realise the mistake he'd made. He wanted her by his side more than he cared to admit. He had tried many times to activate the bond to feel her again, but her side was always closed off. Not once had she even tried to feel for him. He wanted to know if she had really shut him out _forever_.

He couldn't keep thinking like this, she was supposed to be his enemy. An opponent of the first order and trusted ally of the resistance. How could he have compassion for _her_? With that last thought, he let a sigh escape his lips and he closed his eyes again. He rolled onto his back and covered his sight with his forearm.

Barely a moment had gone by and he could suddenly feel her, her force signature. It was right beside him, right in his bed. He was afraid to move, terrified to open his eyes in case it disappeared again. So, he laid there not moving a muscle unaware that he was holding his breath. He felt like he was frozen within that moment for hours, but it could only be minutes. He gradually exhaled the breath that was struggling against his lungs before hesitating.

He listened intently to the figure lying beside him. He could hear her gentle breaths and felt how relaxed she was. She was asleep, in his bed, mere inches from him. He maintained breathing slowly in and out. He deliberately lowered his arm beside him, so it lay next to him, between them and closing the gap to millimetres. If he shifted at all, he would be touching her.

He slowly turned his head to look at the end of the bed. He was waiting for his sight to adjust to the darkness surrounding them. The only light being cast through the window was from the moonlight, through a minuscule gap in the curtains and the buttons from the control panel on the opposite wall next to the door.

He tried keeping his breaths level and as quiet as possible, because he didn't want to wake her and have this ripped from him in an instant. As his eyes adjusted, he could see enough of her to see not only her outline, but the more time he watched her, he could see her in better detail. She had the blanket tucked between her legs, with one leg hidden below the covers with the other visible above.

He didn't realise that it was bare until his eyes scanned up her figure and he caught a glimpse of the delicate underwear that was loosely stretched across her hip. He caught his breath and he quickly glanced up at the ceiling in embarrassment. He realised he was viewing her intimately in one of her most private moments. He didn't know where to look, so he figured the safest place would be her face.

Even though he was staring intently at just her expression, he could still see in his peripheral vision that her shoulders were bare except for two very thin straps that were either part of a top, or something else. He needed to stop, he couldn't think like that, not about _her_. He looked upon the lose hairs that were framing her features. She still had her hair in the same style that he had seen her with the last time.

Half of it had been pulled up into a loose ponytail and the other was left to flow freely down to her shoulders. He saw the same furrowed brows and the subtle crease between them. She almost looked pained. He was curious about what could be wrong, but before he had a chance to wonder, he heard his true name escape her lips. 'Ben.' It was barely a whisper.

He froze again, did she know that he was there? His gaze hadn't left her, but he soon relaxed again after realising that her eyes had remained closed and her breathing was unchanged. At least he knew she was still asleep. Clearly, she was dreaming, and it was about him. A smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. He wondered if that happened often, and what exactly she was dreaming about? Before he knew it, his mind was reaching out to touch hers. He didn't want to enter it, for fear of waking her up and he really didn't want to incur any of her wrath.

So, his conscience danced around the exterior of hers and was washed over with the emotions she was currently feeling. She was both sad and disappointed with a hint of isolation. She wasn't angry at him like he thought she was. She was hurt that he didn't choose her over the power of the dark side. She wanted him to come to the light and be with her. She felt compassion for _him_. "Ben, come back." She mumbled.

A single tear fled her eye and trailed down her face. Before he could think about it, he leaned over to her and used his thumb to wipe it away, causing her eyes to fly open. They locked expressions for a second but then he blinked, and she was gone. He was all alone in his bed again, which caused him to grunt in frustration. He didn't want her to leave but she had done it anyway.

He rubbed his fingers together and he could still feel the moisture from her tear between the tips. It confirmed that what had happened was real. She had unknowingly reached out her mind to meet his. The bond was still there, it was only hidden. He settled back onto his pillow pondering the emotions that still lingered from her. He knew in that moment that she hadn't given up on him yet, and just maybe there still was some hope left.

 

* * *

 

**Rey's POV**

It had been a long day, too long in fact. Rey had been looking forward to getting some much-needed rest, so she hurried to her living quarters and shut the door behind her. She started by kicking off her shoes and discarding them by the door, before catapulting herself across the small space onto the bed. She was so exhausted, she didn't even finish getting changed into her sleeping attire. Instead, opting to strip off most of her clothes except for her under garments, and throwing them into the corner of her room. What did it matter? Who was going to see her anyway? She slipped the blankets between her legs before tucking an arm up under her pillow. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a dream.

She found herself standing in the most incredible field with flowing waterfalls bordering the edges. She was overwhelmed by the beauty of the sights, the sounds and the smells around her. The field stretched out as far as the eye could see, with tall lush grass that twirled around her ankles in the breeze. Flowers of purple, pink, yellow and white were scattered far and wide, mixing in with the green. She had never seen so many colours in one place. She glimpsed a mountain range that was partially hidden by snowy clouds in the distance. She could even make out some type of animal grazing below them, but she was having trouble figuring out what they were.

She could hear different types of birds singing and the babbling water cascading over the rocks. She sucked in the air to absorb the fragrances that were overriding her nostrils. She had never smelt something so sweet and so clean. She reached out her hand to a nearby purple flower. She could feel the petals between her fingertips and smell the sweet aroma wafting off it. It all felt so real, as if a place like this could exist. Somehow, she knew that it did. It was where she belonged and where she could find her home. She didn't have much time to contemplate that thought before she felt him. A familiar force had appeared behind her. Before she could turn, a smile danced across her lips as she was engulfed in happiness.

She hadn't turned to face him yet, but she could feel him right behind her now. His warm breath tickled at the nape of her neck, as his fingers lightly trailed down her arm until he had interlocked them with hers. She spun around to face him, and her eyes met with his. "Ben," she whispered under her breath, as he pulled her in closer. He gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear while maintaining his loving gaze. He started to bend his head to bring his lips down to meet hers. Before they had a chance to touch, she could feel an invisible force pulling him back from her. The tug was so quick that she didn't get a chance to grab a hold of him. All she could do was watch as he was snatched back into a void of darkness.

Disappointment and sadness washed over her. Tears were already welling up in her eyes. "Ben, come back." A single tear started to stream down her face, but for some reason, she felt him wipe it away. The warm of his hand was on her skin, even though she could no longer see him. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of his touch. Without realising it, she was holding her breath. Unexpectedly, she was jolted awake and her sight was meet with the face of Kylo Ren. She blinked, and then he was gone. He had disappeared right before her eyes and she was left all alone again.

Slightly confused, she pushed herself up onto one of her elbows, while still trying to catch her breath and adjust her eyes to the darkness. It must have been a dream. She started to consider the lingering emotions that she could still sense. Isolation, grief and disappointment. She didn't want him to go but he left her. She didn't even get the chance to kiss him. Hang on, why did she think that? Does that mean she has compassion for _him_? It can't be, can it? She sighed and threw her head back onto the pillow. Obviously, she was delirious and needed to get more sleep. She closed her eyes again, but her thoughts kept trailing back to _him_. She took a deep breath and exhaled hard. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is letting his personal interests get in the way and Rey makes a choice that leads to unforeseen consequences.

**Kylo Ren's POV**

"How dare you question me!" Kylo Ren's voice boomed throughout the throne room. "If the girl is found, you shall bring her to me unharmed."

Armitage Hux was kneeling before him. "Yes, Supreme Leader." He quickly straightened up and left the room without glancing back, leaving Kylo alone.

Kylo relaxed into his chair and ran his gloved hand through his hair. It has been days since Rey had appeared in his bed. Despite his best efforts, he tried not to actively reach for her through the force, but that didn't stop him wanting to scour the galaxy to find her. Hux had become more vocal about the events that led to the death of Snoke and his guards. To the point that Kylo had wanted to snap his neck and, he may have even forced his windpipes closed on more than one occasion. He had gradually been making changes within the First Order since taking it over. His most recent defiance was removing the kill order that had been placed on Rey's life, by Hux, to avenge their previous supreme leader. He couldn't keep doing this, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way anymore. With that thought, he slammed his fist onto the armrest of the throne.

"That's got to hurt." A familiar voice piped up. Kylo looked up to see Rey standing before him. Silence followed her remark, promptly bringing him to a forced hush.

The stillness was disconcerting, and the length was starting to become uncomfortable. He was staring at her, afraid to open his mouth in case she decided to leave. She spoke again, "well, are you going to say anything?"

He managed to collect his feelings and responded with, "what would you like me to say?"

Rey shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I heard all about what you have been doing here." Her discomfort radiated from her.

He started to smirk, "what have I been doing here?" He was enjoying her leading the conversation and he liked the way she seemed out of place.

"The changes you are making in the First Order. I wouldn't go about it in quite the same way, but it's a start."

"I don't need your approval," he snapped. The words had slipped out beyond his control and he instantly regretted them. She could feel his guilt even though an apology hadn't left his mouth.

"You're not the only one who has made choices they regret." She turned her gaze to the floor.

He climbed down off the throne and was now standing before her. "What choices would these be?"

She looked up at him again. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." He stepped closer now, closing the gap between them to barely an arm's length.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Putting my trust in people I shouldn't have and not trusting others I should have," she whispered.

He seemed confused by her sudden confession. Was she talking about him? Does she want to trust him? "You know you can always choose differently. It isn't too late." He stretched his hand out to touch her but decided to let it fall to his side instead.

A look of realisation crossed her face and a new-found confidence entered her voice. "It's okay, I know what I have to do." She gave one last glance at him before spinning around and vanishing.

 

* * *

 

**Rey's POV**

Now that she was out of sight, she dropped to her knees and let the tears stream freely. She was finally releasing the inner turmoil that had been plaguing her for the last few days. In that brief conversation with Kylo Ren, he had unknowingly given her the answer that she didn't know she needed. She couldn't stay here anymore, she needed to leave the resistance and she needed to leave tonight.

After her dream all those days ago, she had concluded that she wanted to tell Finn everything. She assumed it would be a good idea to tell him about the dream, the force bond, and even Kylo Ren's proposal. She had finally shared her experiences with someone that wasn't _him_. However, it didn't go the way she assumed it would. Things had changed, not only between Finn and herself but with everyone on the base. Finn couldn't keep the truth to himself and now whispers and stares followed her everywhere she went. Even Leia couldn't look her in the eye anymore. She started to notice a shift in their treatment of her and she wasn't allowed to freely roam the base unaccompanied anymore. She was debriefed and interrogated for details. She felt more like a prisoner than an ally. She was confined to her quarters at night with a guard posted outside the door for her protection, or so they told her.

She cleared the conflict within her mind and replaced it with purpose. She climbed up off the floor and quickly moved around the room collecting her belongings. Most of it was clothing but she made sure to grab the broken lightsaber, the Jedi books, and her quarterstaff. She didn't care about the rest, she was only taking what she could carry. She opened the door and was greeted by Finn.

"Rey, would you like to join me for dinner?" He notices the bag and her quarterstaff. "What's with the bag? Are you going somewhere?"

She needed to think quickly. "I'm being moved. The general wants me to have a room near her, so she can keep a closer eye on me herself."

He ponders the thought for a second. "That makes sense. I'll walk you there."

"Sure, it's on the side closest to the hanger." At least she can get to the other side of the base and worry about the rest when she gets there.

They walked in silence most of way. It was hard talking to Finn now. When they got to a room that she hoped was vacant she stopped and gestured to the door. "This is me."

"Okay then, I'll wait while you put your belongings inside and then we can go have some dinner."

"How about I meet you there? I just want to freshen up first."

He nodded in agreement and then turned in the direction of the common room and disappeared around the corner. She twisted to run in the opposite direction and saw that Poe was standing there with a blaster pointed at her. Before she could react, he had already pulled the trigger and she was engulfed in a bolt of energy that was overloading her nervous system.

As she was nearing unconsciousness she heard the man behind her apologise. "I'm sorry Rey," the voice was Finn. Her body had gone limb as she dropped to the ground and the pain began to subside as she welcomed the darkness that had been threatening to consume her. She was unable to move and no longer able to comprehend her surroundings. She was trapped in her mind, she screamed but no sound left her mouth. Her inner monologue was pleading for Kylo Ren to hear her. Time seemed to stand still. She wasn't quite able to wake up before being plunged back into the darkness. She was washed over with waves of pain that varied in intensity. She was losing hope, she wondered if she would be trapped here forever. She was terrified until she heard _his_ voice.

It was loud and seemed to echo. "I'm coming for you. Please hold on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reaches out to Kylo Ren and without question, he answers her call. He is a lead to a place that forces him to confront his fear and shows him the path he needs to follow.

**Kylo Ren's POV**

Back in his chambers, Kylo Ren was still thinking about Rey. He was analysing the exchange they had just finished in the throne room. He kept playing the words over and over in his head. What did she have to do? Did she regret not accepting his proposal? Was she changing her mind? His thoughts were interrupted by her scream, it pierced the silence in his room and resonated all around him. It was the same cry she had made when Snoke was invading her mind. He was consumed with her feeling of betrayal, pain, and desperation. He knew she was in trouble and she was calling out for his help.

"Tell me, where are you?" She didn't answer, and he could no longer hear her. He was starting to panic, "please let me in!"

He reached out and even though she was no longer closed off to him, her mind was a jumble. He couldn't make sense of it and the only locations he could find was Jakku, Crait, and Ahch-To. He knew that the base couldn't be on Jakku or Crait because they were being monitored by the First Order. She must be on Ahch-To. He hit the communication system beside his bed. "Prepare my ship, I will be leaving shortly."

Kylo Ren was anxious, he only knew that Rey was alive, but he wasn't sure for how much longer. He couldn't see her, and she couldn't talk to him. Each time he felt her signature get stronger he could feel her emotions, but it was only fleeting. Something was happening to her and it was making it difficult to reach her. He needed to get to her.

It took hours to reach Ahch-To. He explained his absence to Hux by saying he had a possible lead on the resistance, which technically was true. Rey was with them, but he didn't care about the resistance. He only wanted _her_. Upon arrival he saw the landmass come into view, he recognised it as the island in her dreams. He knew instantly that she wasn't there. The island was too small to house a base and he couldn't feel her at all, instead, he could feel something else.

He landed on a small ridge that seemed to have been flattened by another ship. It was night-time and although the light had disappeared, he had no time to waste. He ignited his lightsaber and used the red glow from the blade as he explored the island. He was being drawn to a hole in the ground and he could feel the darkness pulsating below. Without hesitating, he switched off his lightsaber and jumped inside. He was immersed in water, he was being weighed down by his clothing but that wasn't a problem for him. He had always been a strong swimmer, so he effortlessly glided to the side of the cave and pulled himself out.

This must be the cavern that Rey had told him about. A place that he needed to face his fear and hopefully it would lead him to _her_. He ignited his lightsaber again. He could see a mirror in the distance, as he stepped forward he was confronted by an apparition of Darth Vader. As he marched closer it began to speak. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden." He continued onward, he needed to get to that mirror and he wouldn't let figments of his imagination stop him.

As Vader vanished, his sight was confronted by Snoke. "This scavenger…you have… _compassion…_ for her." He didn't slow down, but he was troubled, why did he fear his compassion for her? As the reflection came into view he could see the outline of someone. As he drew closer he could make out the silhouette of Rey. He stretched his fingers advancing them closer to the mirror. Before they had a chance to touch he could hear Rey's voice, "you're afraid." He didn't pause, he wouldn't let his fear overcome him.

As his hand contacted the glass he suddenly felt her. Their force bond was solid again, stronger than it had been before. He spun around to find her lying on the ground unconscious. He knelt beside her, she was in so much pain and she was terrified. He could feel her losing hope. He could sense her lifeforce in the distance and he knew he could follow it to find her. He swiftly stood up to make his way to the exit, he looked back at the lifeless body on the ground behind him. His voice was loud, and it sliced through the stillness of the cave. "I'm coming for you. Please hold on."

 

* * *

 

**Rey's POV**

Rey needed to wake up but before she could, her muscles would seize up, overcome with agony before tumbling her back into her mind. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get her limbs to move or her eyes to open. Occasionally, she could hear voices in the distance. It was difficult to understand them. It was more than one, and they were arguing. She heard a mention of Kylo Ren and keeping her hidden from him. Why would they do this to her? She wasn't the enemy, was she?

It was difficult to gauge time, but she felt like she had been like this for days. She was tired, her body was aching, and she was losing the ability to reach for him. Each time she did, she could sense him getting closer. Before she knew it, she could feel him. His skin was touching her, but she didn't know if it was real or not. His fingertips brushed lightly against her forehead and down the side of her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her against his warm body. She believed she was floating and could hear the gentle thud of his heartbeat against her ear. It was soothing her and for the first time, she felt safe. She was no longer in pain, and with each passing minute, she was getting closer to regaining conciseness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren finds Rey and the two of them realise their feelings aren't exactly platonic.

**Kylo Ren's POV**

After boarding his ship and leaving Ahch-To, it wasn't long before he was able to chart a course to find Rey. As his ship left hyperspace, he was encountered with a planet he didn't recognise. He didn't care to learn its name either. He was more concerned about getting to the ground. He flew through the atmosphere and hovered above the spot he could feel her presence below the surface. He sent a transmission to the base below. "You know who I am, and you know what I have come for." He didn't need to wait long for a response.

"Kylo Ren, we've been expecting you." The voice was familiar, it was the same one that used to soothe him as a child. The doors of a hidden bunker unlocked before him and he landed his vessel inside with a soft thud. When he opened the ship's door he was greeted by the lone figure of his mother. There was no one else in the hangar, the other cowards were probably hiding. Refusing to face him and apologise for what they had done to her.

"Where is she?" He wasn't playing games at this point.

"She is in medical, follow me." They weaved their way through the empty corridors. Leia was the first to speak. "We have been making her as comfortable as we can. She has been having seizures, so we have been keeping her sedated."

"That's because you shot her with a blaster and didn't allow her to leave," he spat through clenched teeth.

She was stunned, he couldn't possibly know that. Unless… her eyes fell on Rey's unresponsive figure. "I don't agree with the methods that lead to her being detained."

He shoved past her, pulling his gloves off and putting them into his pocket. He was at Rey's side in a couple of strides. Her hair was drenched from perspiration, she was bound at the wrist and ankles and her hair was falling all over the place. He used his fingers to push the stray hairs off her face. His mother observed how tender he was being with her. He draped her bag of belongings across his shoulder. He undid her restraints and scooped her up into a bridal hold.

"You shouldn't move her. She needs her rest."

"Well she isn't staying here with you," he growled. He took a step towards the exit which his mother now stepped in front of.

"You have compassion for her, don't you?" Her eyes were pleading for the truth as she looked at him.

"So, what if I do?" The words rolled out without warning.

She was surprised by his response. "Do you know that Anakin defined compassion as unconditional love?"

"Call it whatever you want, just get out of my way!" His breathing was becoming uneven now.

She stepped aside. She watched him walk by and called after him. "Someone who is capable of love is capable of being saved."

He ignored her comment and pulled Rey closer to his chest. With each passing step, he could feel her irregular heartbeat steadying. He was relieved that he had made it back to his ship without crossing paths with another sole. He gently tucked her into his bed before making his way to the cockpit. He needed to leave this planet and get her as far away from the resistance as possible.

He set a course back to the First Order, he decided to refrain from using the hyperdrive which would make the journey at least a couple of days longer. That would be more than enough time for her to recover. They would need to stop to refuel and gather extra supplies on the way, the planet Cantonica wasn't too far away and seemed the most logical destination. Its capital city, Canto Bight, had everything they would need. He was hoping that she would come back to the First Order with him, but he knew that if she wanted to leave, he would let her go.

After they had left the atmosphere of the planet, he set the computer to autopilot. He desperately needed to clean off the events of the day and he needed to do it sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

**Rey's POV**

Finally, Rey was awake, and she permitted her eyes to flutter open. She was letting them explore the room around her. Her surroundings were simple with the bed she was lying in taking up most of the space. The luxurious silk black sheets clung to her sweaty body as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. There was a closet lining the wall and two doors at opposite ends. One door was slightly ajar, it looked like it leads to a refresher. She couldn't recognise anything until she noticed a dark coat discarded on a chair nearby with black leather gloves hanging out of one the pockets. She knew who they belonged to.

She could hear the water running in the refresher next door and she could feel his presence coming from the next room. Without thinking, she climbed out of the bed and crossed the small space and pushed the door open.

Her eyes were met by a room full of steam and the silhouette of Kylo Ren. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the side profile of his naked body as he came into view. The water was cascading down his muscles towards his backside. He turned the water off and her eyes met him, as he wrapped the towel around the lower portion of his frame. He didn't seem concerned that she had seen most of his glory. He ran one of his hands through his dripping wet hair and took a step towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a little confused."

A playful smile spread across his face, "about me?"

"Yes... I mean no." She paused, trying to get the right set of words to leave her mouth. "What happened?"

"You called me and I came for you. The Resistance no longer trusted you, and they stopped you from trying to leave. You had an unpleasant reaction to the blaster that they shot you with. From what I could tell, they were keeping you sedated so I couldn't find you."

"You managed to find me."

"I'll always find you." His intense stare was drawing her in, like a moth to the flame.

"Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" The question was hardly a whisper.

"What do you want me to do with you?" His face was so close now that she could feel the breath leaving his mouth. Her gaze flicked from his eyes to his lips and back again. He continued, "why don't you show me?"

Before she realised it, she had closed the gap between their lips. Her arms had looped around the back of his neck pulling him down into her. His hands had already found the small of her backside. He jerked back his head to break the kiss and observe her expression tenderly. A cheeky smile was spread across her face matching the smirk that was on his. He closed the gap between them yet again and smashed his lips against hers. She matched his hunger for her with a new-found passion for him. He allowed his tongue to flick over the edge of her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider to let him in. As their tongues gently slid across each other he could feel her pulling him towards the bed.

Nerves started to rise within him, he quickly realised how exposed he was in front of her. There was only a towel separating him from her, yet she was still fully clothed. He broke their kiss again.

"As much as I want this. You only just woke up and I would much prefer you at full strength before we even consider _that_."

She nodded while catching her breath. "I must confess I have never done _that_ before," she admitted awkwardly.

"You mean the kiss or…"

"Both," she interrupted.

"Give it time." He leaned down to give her a gentle peck on the lips and released her from his grip. "Why don't you go clean yourself up? Once you are done we have plenty to discuss."

She turned towards the refresher. "Uh… Ben." He didn't blink or shudder at hearing her call him by his true name, as she turned back to face him. "I don't have any clothes." He pointed to the bag she hadn't even noticed in the corner. It was the same one she had hurriedly packed with most of her belongings. A smile spread across her face. She scooped it up and entered the refresher before stealing a last glance at him as the door shut. "Thank-you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Rey make a choice to solidify their bond in more ways than one.

**Kylo Ren's POV**

Kylo was sitting in the cockpit at the controls by the time she had finished getting dressed. She was still drying her hair with a small towel, as she sat in the empty chair beside him. He swivelled his seat to face her and observed her staring off into space.

"Ben, where do we go from here?"

"Canto Bight to refuel."

"No, I mean us… where do we go from here?" She was still watching the stars fly past the window.

"Rey, I know how I feel about you and I know what I want. It all comes down to you, what do you want?"

She turned her gaze to meet his. "Ben, I have nothing…. no home, no friends, no family. I'm a nobody from Jakku. I don't even have a last name."

"You can have mine."

"You can't be serious," she snorted.

"I'm not using it, so why can't you?" He forced himself to shrug, trying to suppress his emotions.

"Rey Solo, that's what you want me to be known as?"

He selected his next words carefully. "Actually, Mrs Rey Solo." His seriousness could be felt behind his words. "Why not make it official? We are bonded by the force already."

"Marriage? Really, that's what you want from me?"

"Why not? I can give you everything you want. You'll never be a nobody to me. I will share with you more than just a name. We can have a home, a family, Rey, I can be your family." His inner thoughts were going into overdrive. Had he said too much? "Please say something."

She was quietly thinking over his revelation. "You want to be my family?" She was searching his face for the answer. Was she considering his new proposal?

"More than anything." He took one of her hands in his. "We don't have to go back to the First Order. We can leave it all behind. Please, will you join me, Rey?"

She closed her eyes and started feeling the force around her. She desperately wanted it to lead her to the correct choice. Unexpectedly, Maz Kanata popped into her head. "The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead." Was she talking about _him_? She opened her eyes with a new confidence and spoke the one word he was so desperate to hear. "Yes."

He grinned as relief washed over him, he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. "We will be reaching Cantonica in a few hours." He brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Maybe you should try and get some rest?"

She nodded, before making her way back to the bedchamber. She threw herself onto the bed and it wasn't long before she let sleep take her.

She was in a dream. She was standing on a platform looking up to the sky above her. She was watching as a spaceship was leaving the atmosphere and taking her family away. This wasn't the same ship she watched her parents leave in. It was one of the first order ships and it was taking Ben from her. She felt terrified, just like that small child who watched her parents leave. Her face was smeared with tears and she didn't realise she was screaming until she was shaken awake.

Kylo Ren was grabbing hold of her. "Rey, it's okay. I'm right here. It was only a nightmare."

She was stabilising her breathing as she was looking into his deep dark eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her shoulders.

Her voice was shaky and filled to the brim with sorrow," you left me behind."

"I didn't leave you." He caressed the edge of her chin, wiping away a tear in the process.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please don't ever leave me behind."

He paused, "I'll never leave you willingly."

She was happy with that response. It seemed ridiculous to make him promise to never leave her. She heaved a sigh and lied back down. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He nodded, "move over." He climbed into the bed with her and signalled for her to put her head on his chest. "Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake." He wrapped one of his arms around her and left the other to cradle behind his head. He felt her breathing relax, as she was pressed up against him. He kissed her forehead and as he held her close, he silently assured himself he would do everything he could to protect her, from Hux, and the First Order.

He was so comfortable with her, that he didn't realise he too had dozed off. The world proximity alarm sounded beside their bed arising them both. She climbed off him and he was quick to find his feet. Rey secured half her hair with the band on her wrist and together they made their way to the cockpit. As he was running his hand through his hair, he sensed the fear emitting off her.

"That nightmare is still troubling you isn't it?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that it wasn't a dream."

He decided not to press the matter further. He switched off the autopilot and made his descent to the planet's surface. He flew to a clearing on the outskirts of the city.

"Can you open that cabinet to your right?" She followed his instruction and her eyes were met with the biggest pile of currency she had ever seen. Her eyes grew wide. "I have never seen so much money before."

He laughed, "We're going to need it. I want to avoid using my credit chip in case it's being tracked by the First Order."

Once the ship had landed, they were quick to find their way to the Canto Bight Casino. They both were starving, and it had the largest collection of restaurants on the planet.

They were strolling through the lobby when Rey spoke. "This is all so strange, I really didn't think my day would go like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I was betrayed by the resistance and rescued by you. I'm currently carrying around a ridiculous amount of money and I've agreed to become your wife. As bizarre days go, this one is definitely up there."

"Admittedly, I'm surprised you agreed to marry me as well. Why did you?"

"Something inside me is telling me, it's what we need to do."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you could hold a royal title?"

"'Excuse me?"

"Have you forgotten that my mother is a princess? Although Alderaan was destroyed, she still retained her title. If she decides to settle a new Alderaan the monarchy ties would remain. Meaning that I would be a prince and as my wife, you would be a princess."

"Either this is making my head spin, or I really need something to eat."

"Well my little princess, let's get you some food."

It wasn't long before they had both selected their meals and were now sitting down at a table together. They comfortably ate their meals in peace and when Rey had finished, she pushed her empty plate to the middle of the table. "I think we shouldn't wait to get married."

He swiftly glanced up from his meal, "we don't have any rings or someone to marry us."

"Look where we are, I'm sure we can find all that here."

Apprehension was plastered on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you feeling like you have no choice."

She touched the side of his face to comfort him, "I wish I could explain it, but I have this feeling that we need to do this now."

He was staring into her stunning hazel eyes, soaking up the words she had just uttered. "I love you," he exhaled.

She smiled, "I know." Their lips gently touched, it was a sweet and unassuming kiss.

When their lips parted he sighed, "I can still feel your anxiety."

"I'm not scared of what we are about to become. I'm only afraid of losing you."

"Fear is a path to the dark side," he quipped. "I can show you its power." He reached his hand out to her with the same pleading look he had in the throne room. "Let me be your teacher." This time she didn't hesitate, she lifted her hand and took his. Their fingers interlocking as they walked together in search of a way to solidify their bond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nightmares become real.

**Kylo Ren's POV**

 It had been a few days since their union had been consummated. Kylo was trying to teach his wife how to stop blaster shots with the force. Another low-powered training volt zapped Rey's arm.

 "I give up!" She threw her hands up in the air to exaggerate her defeat.

"Sweetheart, you need to focus."

"You know I work better under pressure," she snapped.

"I can set the blaster to stun if you would prefer?"

"No! We both know what happened last time." She groaned, "why can't this be easy like lifting rocks or that mind trick?"

"To master the force, it takes plenty of practice and _patience_."

She glared at him and grumbled, "fine, let's do it again."

When Kylo pulled the trigger this time, she successfully froze the bolt mid-air. She held it in place for a few seconds and managed to jump out of its way before it unfroze."

"That's much better. With enough training, you'll be able to hold it longer and even use the same principle on your opponents."

They practised until the sun was beginning to disappear beyond the horizon. Kylo could see how laboured Rey's breathing had become and the perspiration that was collecting on her forehead. "That's enough for today." He holstered the blaster and advanced to her side.

"We don't need to stop, I can keep going."

"Although, that's probably true we can continue this tomorrow."

"Yes, _master_."

"How do you make that word sound like an insult?"

She giggled, "probably because it is."

"I'm nobodies master, least of all yours. In your vows, you said you would walk this path with me as my equal. Has that changed?"

"No, it's just fun to tease you," she said biting her lip.

He breathed sharply and wrapped an arm around her. "Only you can get away with that." They strolled together back to their ship to complete their nightly ritual of eating dinner, before retiring to their champers.

Once they were in bed, Rey turned to Kylo. "I know you said we would be leaving this planet tomorrow, but where will we go?"

"I don't know. There are so many worlds under the control of the First Order."

"Can we go somewhere secluded, that's green surrounded by water?"

"I think you just described Ahch-To."

She chuckled, "That's not what I had in mind."

"I wish we could go to Naboo. I used to go there as a child and it's where my grandparents were married. It's beautiful and I hope to take you there one day."

"Why can't we go now?"

"With the fall of the New Republic it's control is currently unknown. I wouldn't want our location getting back to the First Order."

She snuggled into the curve of his arm and peered up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm happy to follow you anywhere."

He smiled, "I know you are, let's just worry about it tomorrow."

Even though Rey fell asleep quickly, Kylo was still struggling. He didn't want his restlessness waking his slumbering wife, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He swiftly dressed in his regular dark attire and threw on his ebony hooded cloak. He stole one last longing glimpse at the woman he loved, while she was in her most innocent state. She was laid out exactly how he had seen her sleeping the first time when she had unknowingly appeared in his bed through the force bond. The blanket was tucked between her legs and an arm was disappearing below her pillow.

As his eyes travelled up her frame, he took in every curve he had already explored with his fingers. He knew the feel of her touch and was still learning the placement of every imperfection that blemished her delicate skin. The memory was left to linger in his mind, as he dropped his gaze and made his way for the exit.

The crisp night air was now on his face and his exhaled breath created a mist that danced from his lips. The stillness of the moonlight was interrupted by the rumbling sound of a ship that was approaching. His stomach dropped as it came into view, he fumbled for the gloves in his pockets and slid them on before the ramp of the main ship was lowered. Through the force, he urgently called out to Rey. A familiar figure had already marched into view and was closing in on Kylo Ren, he was flanked on either side by multiple sets of stormtroopers.

"Supreme Leader, we've been looking for you." Hux stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

Kylo's exterior appeared calm as he clenched his fist at his side. "General Hux, it looks like you have found me."

"We _feared_ that you were dead. You never contacted us back after you went to follow that lead on the Resistance. I trust you were successful in locating the rebel scum."

"They are hiding on a planet not too far from here."

"Excellent, and the girl? Sources say that she has been seen on this planet."

"That's why I'm here, I was following her."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded to the stormtroopers beside him.

Unexpectedly, they had fired their blasters. He was quick to react and gracefully threw a group of stormtroopers back with the flick of his wrist. He had managed to stop one blast mid-air but the other had already touched his skin. He faltered in his fight against the discomfort but successfully shook it off. His knees only bending slightly but the moment of weakness was all that Hux needed. He had already closed the gap and had slapped one of the force dampening cuffs on his nearest wrist.

Kylo wasn't going down without a fight and his concentration turned to the vile red-headed man before him. As he lifted his free hand up to attack him, the other bolt that was still hanging in the air unfroze. It seared into Kylo's body and his knees buckled out from under him. Hux secured the other wrist and pushed him to the ground. The stormtroopers had already gotten to their feet and were now surrounding the two men. It was too late. He was outnumbered and without the force or his lightsaber, he wouldn't be able to fight his way out.

He pulled himself back up to stand and two soldiers had already stepped forward to secure a grip on both of his arms. He stood face to face with Hux as he ripped the gloves off Kylo's hands, exposing the wedding band on his finger. It was a thick black steel ring lined with silver edges.

"I knew you were always a sentimental fool, but this is new."

Kylo didn't say anything, he refused to give Hux the pleasure.

"Our informant said you had been seen together but I never imagined _this_." He gestured to the ring. "No matter, I'll capture your little scavenger whore and you can watch her die first."

Anger threatened to spill out of Kylo. "You underestimate her, and I promise you, it will be your downfall," he snarled.

"I've captured the _mighty_ Kylo Ren. This girl is nothing, compared to the power of the First Order." His manic laugh echoed through the air. "Lock him up and capture the girl." He was signalling to a group of stormtroopers to follow him while the remainder headed towards boarding Kylo and Rey's ship.

There were only three stormtroopers escorting Kylo into the First Order ship and as he looked over his shoulder he saw Hux and a few more following closely behind. There were at least two dozen stormtroopers that were going after Rey. His fear for her came to the surface. "No," he managed to shout as the door was closed behind him. He could hear muffed blaster fire in the distance as he was thrown into a holding cell in the cargo bay.

As the ship flew through the atmosphere he could still feel Rey's force signature. All his other abilities were gone except his connection to her. He couldn't hear her or see her, but he could sense she was being engulfed in darkness. She was being consumed by anger and hate. The further he flew from her, the harder it became to sense her emotions. He was being left with an emptiness as the distance was becoming too great to feel her anymore. Before he knew it, she was gone, and he was all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.” - Yoda.

**Rey's POV**

Rey was peacefully asleep when Ben's voice ripped through her head. It was loud and boomed in her mind, "wake up!" It jolted her awake and caused her heart to pound against her chest. Her eyesight flashed to the spot where she would normally find her husband beside her, but he had disappeared. The hair on her neck was now standing up and the adrenalin was already spiking within her veins, as she sprung to her feet. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

She threw on the tan vest and ¾ pants that were lying discarded at the foot of her bed and slipped on her boots. Kylo Ren's lightsaber was still on the bedside table and she effortlessly called it to her outstretched hand, as she ran for the door. She hurriedly made her way to the exit ramp and took in the scene before her.

The man she loved was handcuffed and being dragged onto a ship with Hux in near pursuit. Dozens of stormtroopers had already encircled her. She didn't realise a low and almost feral growl had escaped her lips as she ignited the lightsaber. She could feel the heat from the cross blade licking at the edge of her hand. Blaster bolts were already ringing through the air. She felt the anger swelling inside her and she drew strength from it.

She guided the laser sword through the air deflecting the bolts and threw up her hand to toss back the crowd of stormtroopers that had advanced too close. She made her way through them slicing off limbs, left, right and centre. It was all a blur and she was no longer in control of her actions. The power that washed over her was intoxicating. She didn't even notice the blood that was raining down around her.

She looked up and observed the ship that housed Ben was exiting the atmosphere. It was playing out exactly like she saw in her nightmare, the First Order was taking her family from her. This realisation made the hate that was bubbling inside her, threaten to consume her. At that moment, she wanted every one of them dead. She could sense the fear emitting off them and she was allowing it to feed her.

An explosion erupted behind her and the strength of the blast threw her forward, releasing her grip on the lightsaber. She peered over her shoulder to see that her ship was being engulfed in flames, the high temperature blasted her face. She turned her attention to the last remaining stormtroopers. She could see that one of them was clutching a detonator. She gracefully stood up, rose her hand and started choking the life out of him.

The other one shot his blaster at her and she froze the bolt mid-air and smoothly snapped his neck in one motion. She twisted back to the last one, he was still trying to gasp for air. His helmet had come off and her eyes met with the face that was hidden below the mask. She could see the life being drained from his pupils. She didn't notice the bolt that she had frozen was flying towards her until it had collided with her shoulder.

She released him from her hold and he gasped for the oxygen that she had previously denied him. He turned and ran away from her as fast as his legs could carry him, stumbling over the bodies of his fallen comrades. The bolt had sent a shock through her system that seemed to wake her from the trance that had taken hold. She managed to stay conscious, but her whole body was shaking as she fell to her knees.

She took in the chaos that surrounded her, she picked up the lightsaber that was still crackling on the ground beside her. The red glow illuminating the casualties that littered all around her feet. She finally noticed the blood that was splatted on her vest and pants, with some of it still dripping down her arms. She felt numb as she wiped the rest of the body fluid onto her clothing. She switched off the blade and the only light being cast over the site was from her ship that was still burning brightly.

She aimlessly walked over to a patch of grass and sat down on it. She was staring at the flaming wreckage of her ship hoping for it to distract her from the realisation of what she had done. She understood what had happened, she had embraced the power of the dark side. She had become a monster and coldly killed dozens of people. Their deaths were for nothing because her husband was still gone. Now she was left to suffer from the consequences of her actions. Tears were silently streaming down her face as the smell of death clung to the air.

She closed her eyes and tried desperately to reach out to Ben. The one person who could understand her and who would accept her, despite what she had done. She couldn't feel him anymore, only emptiness where their connection had been, and she was all alone. She pulled her knees up and hugged them close to her chest. What was she going to do now?

 

* * *

 

**Kylo Ren's POV**

It wasn't long before Kylo had found himself back on the Finalizer, he was still handcuffed, and they had now secured him to a platform that was like the one that he had held Rey on. It made him feel sick remembering that he once held the woman he loved against her will, and the pain he had inflicted on her. He took in his surroundings, and swiftly realised that he was in a cell that he specifically designed to house force sensitive individuals. How ironic?

His segregation was short-lived, as the door behind the platform clicked open. As Hux came into view, he realised he didn't hear it close. Obviously, Hux wanted a quick escape, or he didn't want to be isolated with him. Either reason gave Kylo pleasure, he was still anxious around him. Hux had his hands behind his back again, as he slowly paced circles around Kylo.

Kylo was composed and his self-assurance was heard in his voice. "Your presence is already torture, but are we going to get this over and done with? I might just die of boredom."

"You're in no position to dictate was happens here," Hux managed to spit out.

A breathless storm trooper appeared in the doorway. "Sir, we have just received word that the girl got away."

The surprise couldn't be hidden within Hux's voice. "What do you mean, she got away?"

"She killed the division, all but one," the soldier replied.

Kylo was relieved that Rey had escaped, and he silently hoped she wasn't wounded.

"Leave us." Hux breathed angrily. He seemed rattled, Kylo took the opportunity to ruffle his feathers further.

"I don't know what insults me more. Your confidence in capturing her or your lack of interrogation skills," he said with a smirk.

Hux was filled with anger at his comment and struck Kylo across the face with the back of his hand. The blow causing a small amount of blood to pool in Kylo's mouth. He snickered and spat it towards Hux, who jumped back in surprise.

Hux composed himself by straightening his vest and brushing the hair that had fallen over his forehead back into place. "I'm not concerned, we won't need to find her. She will come to us all on her own." He took Kylo's quiet as a need for explanation. "Your relationship will be her weakness. A weakness I look forward to exploiting. "

Kylo involuntarily twitched.

Now Hux was smirking. "How does it feel Ren, knowing that you will be her undoing?" He didn't wait for an answer, he turned towards the door and Kylo heard it snap shut behind him.

He was left alone with his thoughts. His connection to Rey was missing but he didn't have to communicate with her, to know what she would do next. Hux was right, she would come for him eventually, but he knew she wouldn't come on her own. Despite what they had done to her, there was only one place she would go. He leaned his head back onto the platform and closed his eyes. He wasn't fazed by his current predicament, instead, his concern turned to Rey, and the path she was about to walk without him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to the Resistance with a new loyalty that they don't know about.

**Rey's POV**

Rey was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees pondering her next move. As she viewed the dancing flames of her destroyed ship, she was comparing it to the current state of her life. Smoke was billowing over the devastated landscape like it was running away from the chaos. An image of the escaped storm trooper entered her mind, causing dread to rise within her. How long until he would tell someone, what had happened here? What if he already did? It was dangerous to stay in the place he had left her. Her burning ship was like a flaming beacon that would lead them right back to her. She swallowed hard, she knew she couldn't fall apart now. She sprung to her feet and brushed the events that had happened to the back of her mind. The only reminder was the slight sting of the burn that the crossbar had given her hand. She now understood why Kylo Ren had worn gloves when handling his weapon.

She needed to focus on finding a ship to get off this planet. She realised that the stormtroopers had to have come down on a transport. Her eyes began searching the darkness for a sign of it. Through a swaying tree branch, she saw a flicker of light. She ran towards it, breaking through a cluster of bushes that scrapped at her arms. She barely felt it, choosing to remain focused and indifferent. A First Order trooper transport stood before her. Its grey exterior gleamed in the moonlight as she ran up the ramp that was still lowered. Surprisingly, there was no one around, not a single guard was posted at the entrance. She made it to the empty cockpit within seconds.

As she plugged in the sequence for take-off, she tried to sense for any lifeforms but couldn't feel any. Memories started to wash over her, she realised there had been an officer that she had slaughtered in the confusion. He wasn't wearing stormtrooper armour, it must have been the pilot. He probably tried to come to the aid of the screaming stormtroopers that she was slaughtering. She shuddered and shook off the assumption. She refused to let the events of the previous night devour her feelings.

She was amazed that she had managed to leave the atmosphere uneventfully, and was relieved to discover that this delta class transport had a hyperdrive. She could go anywhere, but where would she go? She instinctively set a course for the resistance, she would be there in less than 30 minutes. What choice did she have? There weren't many people brave enough to go up against the First Order and she prayed they would agree to help her.

She took the opportunity to see if she can find some clothes. She couldn't meet the resistance looking like this. She knew they would have enough questions without adding, why she was covered in blood? She started rifling through benches and came across some spare weapons and stormtrooper armour. She wasn't putting that on. She was thinking her efforts were futile until she found an ebony coat with a hood. It was much too big for her and it slightly dragged on the ground behind her. The sleeves were too long, and her hands disappeared within them. At least it covered all her clothing, she could even pull up the hood and shelter most of her face. Once she had put it on she quickly made her way back to the cockpit.

The ship exited hyperspace and she rapidly made her descent through the atmosphere. Before she had a chance to land, the alarms sounded as it was bombarded with heavy fire. She took hasty evasive action and was surprised by how manoeuvrable the ship was. She knew it had a shield, but it was already starting to fail. She put the ship into a dive and crash landed it in the forest, taking on a substantial amount of damage. Sparks were flying, as it skidded to an abrupt halt. With the illuminated buttons on the control panel, she could see that most of the life support systems were no longer functioning. Even if she wanted too, there was no turning back now. Majority of the lights had exploded on impact and there was now an unnerving calm, as she was sitting strapped into the pilot seat in the dark. She unclipped herself and retrieved the lightsaber out of the pocket of her robe.

She clutched the hilt of it tightly as she stepped out onto the lowering ramp, igniting it to cut through the darkness. She could see figures moving and the barrage of heavy fire began again. She gracefully guided the laser sword through the air deflecting the blaster bolts. She froze it one inch from her shoulder and dived behind a nearby boulder for protection. She knew she was pinned down and wouldn't be able to fight her way out. She reached out with the force to find the one person who she could make her presence known too. When their signatures met she heard over the nearby radios her familiar voice ring out. "Cease fire, it's Rey!"

It took a few seconds for the blaster bolts to die down. She waited, she didn't want to step out until she was sure they wouldn't start up again.

"You sure. It looks more like Kylo Ren, it may be dark, but I would recognise that lightsaber anywhere," Poe retorted.

Rey used the opportunity to call out. "You may have got the jump on me last time, but you won't be so lucky this time."

"Rey, it really is you!" Finn leapt out from his hiding place and ran straight for her. This wasn't going to be the sweet reunion that he was hoping for. She put her hand up and froze him in place. The fear could be seen in his eyes as he realised he couldn't move.

Poe then appeared, "What are you doing?"

"What was _he_ doing?"

"It's called a hug. You know what you give a friend when you haven't seen them in a while."

"What makes you think I would want a hug? Have you forgotten what you did to me?"

Poe smoothed his hand through his hair. "Honestly, we didn't want it to go down that way. We care about you and all we wanted to do was help you. We thought that you were under the control of Kylo Ren, which clearly you aren't since you came back to us. We are sorry."

"No apology can change what you did."

"Why don't we talk about this inside? It might help if you release Finn."

She waved her hand and Finn unfroze.

"What happened to you?" Poe's concerned eyes scanning her appearance. "What are you wearing?" He said with a chuckle.

"I'm not here to talk to you. I need to speak with the General." She crossed her arms in front of her.

The hidden bunker doors unlocked, and Leia appeared through them. She was slightly out of breath, she must have been running to their location.

"Rey, I'm sorry we didn't know it was you. All we saw was the First Order transport and then you appeared in the black robe with Kylo Ren's lightsaber."

"So, you thought I was your son and you still fired upon him. Obviously, your family doesn't hold much value to you."

"It's not that at all. Last time we saw him was when he took you away and he was very angry. We thought he had come back with reinforcements to take us all out."

Finn piped up. "How could you blame us? You don't look like you." He signalled to the robe she was wearing.

"This doesn't involve you," she hissed at him.

"Rey, what's wrong? This isn't like you."

"Don't pretend to know me."

"Of course, I know you, I'm your friend."

She stifled a laugh, "last time I checked you don't shoot your friends."

He was shaking his head. "This was an accident."

"I'm not talking about now."

Leia interrupted, "I know you all have a lot to discuss but I need to speak with Rey _alone_."

Finn and Poe exchanged looks and then nodded. They slowly made their way back into the hangar, glancing back over their shoulders at the two women they were leaving behind.

When they were alone Leia spoke first. "Where's my son?"

"That's why I'm here. He was captured by the First Order."

"I'm confused, he's the leader of the First Order."

Rey paused, "not anymore."

A knowing look crossed her face, "he deserted them for you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

Leia was surprised, "now you want our help in getting him back?"

"It's more of a need than a want."

"I don't know how much help we can be. Nothing has really changed since you left."

"You can either join me or I'll do it alone." Leia could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Does it have anything to do with that bond you share?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"You have compassion for him, don't you?"

"So, what if I do?"

"When I asked him that question, he answered the same way about you."

"We're more similar than you know."

Leia noticed a glazed look cross her eyes. "You don't have to hide anything from me. You can trust me, Rey."

"Can I?"

"Of course, you can. I will do everything in my power to restore your faith in us. How would you like me to start?"

Rey looked down taking in her exterior and then looked up to meet Leia's observation. "I could use a shower and a fresh set of clothes."

Leia laughed, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

As both women strolled back to the base together, Rey was nervously twirling the ring on her finger that was still hidden by her sleeve. Part of her wanted to tell Leia everything, but the last time she fully trusted these people they betrayed her. For now, her marriage and the true events surrounding Ben's capture would remain a secret. She knew the truth would eventually come out, but she hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprising connection, Rey reveals the truth on her own terms.

**Rey's POV**

Rey was lying in bed staring at her ceiling. It had been a full day since she had stepped back onto the Resistance base. She was struggling to sleep, and each time she closed her eyes, she could hear a heartbeat pound against her ears. She concentrated on the gentle thumps and soon realised that it wasn't her own. Could it be Ben?

His voice resonated within her mind, "I'm not surprised you would go there."

She swiftly sat up and her eyes urgently began searching the shadows. "Ben, is that you?" When she didn't hear a response or see any movement, she lied back down. She greatly wanted him to be there, had she imagined his voice? Was she going crazy?

She reached out her mind and she was able to finally grasp the invisible string that linked her to Ben. She tugged on it and felt his presence appear beside her. She turned her face to look at the place she would find him, but her eyes were met with a sight she didn't expect. He wasn't solid like he normally was, she could see straight through him. He was like a ghost, barely visible and it looked like he could disappear at any moment.

Only seconds had passed before she spoke. "Is this real or am I dreaming?"

He smiled at her. "As real as any other force bond."

"How is this happening?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

She was staring at him afraid to blink, fearful that he would vanish. "Ben, I'm being torn apart."

His voice was soft and soothing. "I know, I can feel the conflict within you."

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to let go. You can't let what happened define you."

The invisible wall she had built around her emotions was crumbling. "I slaughtered all those people."

"Sweetheart, you didn't have a choice." He reached out to wipe away the tear that had fled her eye, pulling back when he realised he couldn't touch her.

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her ability to speak trembled, "I want to be free of this pain."

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was hurting him to see her like this. "You don't need to suppress your emotions, you need to draw strength from them."

"I don't want to do this without you," she whispered.

"You need to let me go, you can't come for me."

Her body was starting to shake. "Why?"

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I need to finish this, and I can take them down from the inside."

"What will you have me do?"

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Trust the force and let it guide you." He faded away from the spot he had been lying next to her. Her hand touched where he had been, and she allowed the tears to flow. She cried into her pillow and for the first time since his capture, she allowed herself to feel.

The following morning, she called a meeting with Leia, Finn and Poe. It was time to tell them the truth. When they were assembled in a small room together, she was staring at a mark on the table that they were all seated around.

"I called this meeting because you all need to know something." She bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "To bring down the First Order you all need to know the truth. If we are to _trust_ each other and work together, we can't have any secrets. While I was away, things between Ben Solo and I changed." She peered at Leia.

"Ben Solo?" Finned inquired. "Who's that?"

Poe answered without removing his gaze from Rey. "That's Han and Leia's son. I thought he was killed by Kylo Ren."

"Not exactly," she replied. She hadn't broken her eyesight from Leia, who was calmly taking in her words.

Rey was having trouble continuing; her heart was pounding. Leia could sense how much she was struggling and reached out her hand with her palm facing up. Rey deliberately lifted her left hand out from under the table to grasp her fingertips. Leia's eyes grew wide as she took in the thin silver band with black lined edges.

She smiled. "You married him?" Her eyes were shining.

Rey sighed with relief allowing a smirk to creep across her face. "Yes, I did."

Poe and Finn's mouths were both gaping open.

"You're… you're married?" Finn managed to spit out. Not quite believing what he was trying to confirm. "What! Since when?"

Rey turned her focus to him. "There's more."

Finn let out an exaggerated groan. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Rey continued. "I didn't just bind myself to Ben, I'm also bound to Kylo Ren."

Poe waved away this confirmation like it was an annoying fly buzzing around his head. "We already know about your force bond."

"No, Ben Solo _is_ Kylo Ren."

The realisation struck both men hard. Finn leapt to his feet. "How could you bind yourself to that monster?"

Rey was just as swift and the seat she was sitting on had fallen to the ground with a loud bang. "There is a _man_ behind the monster."

Poe was in shock, but he tried desperately to understand. "How could you forget all the horrible things, he has done?"

Finn was still shouting, "how could you let him _seduce_ you?"

Leia silenced both men. "Enough!" She pointed a finger as she addressed them both, like a mother scolding her fighting children. "She didn't _need_ to tell us the truth, but she did. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

She turned towards Rey. "I'm happy you told us." She stepped closer and cupped Rey's face within her hands delicately. "I couldn't be more delighted to have you join my family."

Finn crossed his arms across his chest, "of course you're pleased, you gained a daughter."

Both women looked at him with daggers in their eyes.

Poe now stood in between them with his hands raised. "Okay, we all need to calm down. I'll admit, I'm not too happy with who Rey chose as her husband, but I'm willing to accept it. There is clearly a reason that she is revealing this to us and I want to know, what is it?"

"I told you because Ben was captured by the First Order and I need your help to bring them down. Hux thinks he can use our relationship to lure me in to rescue him, but that's not what we are going to do."

Leia was confused, "you don't want to save him?"

"He doesn't need saving. I know he will find his way back to me, all on his own. Our priority is to take down Hux by destroying the Finaliser."

Rey observed Poe, "do have any ideas?"

"Most of my plans involve getting in my X-wing and blowing stuff up." He looked to Leia who tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. He smirked, "let's do it."

Finn nodded his head in agreement. Finally, they were all back on the same page. It was nearly time for the First Order to fall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are mended and Rey discovers that the Skywalker line will not end with her husband.

**Rey's POV**

"Oh, Kriff!" Rey exclaimed as the wires she had been working on sparked, causing her to recoil her fingers away and instinctively bringing them towards her mouth to sooth them. She was lying under the control panel inside of the trooper transport. She was attempting to repair some of the wires that had been severed, during her crash landing only weeks earlier. She had accidentally destroyed another wire casing with the force. She had been unbalanced ever since Ben was captured by the First Order and it was interfering with her focus. She kicked the toolbox at her feet sending the contents pouring over the floor of the cockpit, with a heavy crash. "Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the ground beside her.

She unexpectedly heard someone clear their throat at her feet. She decided against crawling out from under the panel, which was currently obstructing her view. Choosing to remain hidden from the person who had evidently just witnessed her small outbreak.

"What did the tools do to you?" Finn nervously chuckled.

Rey didn't respond. Each time they had crossed paths over the past couple of weeks, it had been brief but extremely uncomfortable. Especially given the topics he kept bringing up with her. She continued working at stripping the wires and cutting away the damaged fragments.

He squatted down to try and see her face under the panel. "You know you can't ignore me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just busy," she gritted her teeth.

"You seem to be busy a lot these days."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I've been fixing the damage to my transport that you and the rest of the resistance caused." She swept her hand through the air to exaggerate her point.

He groaned, "we aren't back to this again. How many times do I have to apologise?"

"I don't need an apology, I just need space to work," she snapped.

"Rey, we need to talk about this."

"Honestly, if it's not about our plan to bring down the First Order than I'm not interested."

"You know it's not about that."

"Well, this conversation is over then. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She paused to add the desired effect before continuing, "I still haven't fixed it yet."

"No! We are going to talk about this." All his feelings were bubbling to the surface. "I can't let our friendship be destroyed because of _him_."

" _Him_? How about you start referring to _him_ by his name?"

"Which one? Kylo Ren or is it Ben Solo? Or does he go by Supreme Leader still? Don't you realise how strange it is, that _everyone_ in the galaxy still believes he's in charge except you? Wouldn't you think that General Hux would have taken that title by now if he really managed to pull off a mutiny?"

"I already went through this with you…"

"No Rey, it's your turn to listen to _me_. I know you love him, you married the man and you trust him, but you need to look at the facts. You saw him taken away by the First Order and he didn't put up much of a fight. The _mighty_ Kylo Ren, taken out by people who can't even wield the force. Besides, we have heard _nothing_ from him in weeks, no transmissions, no force bonds and the First Order is increasing its hold over the galaxy. You need to understand that it doesn't look good from where I'm sitting. How do you know he didn't manipulate you into _everything_?"

Tears were welling in her eyes. "He didn't. I know you don't want to hear this, but I was the one who made the choice to marry him. I chose to pick up his lightsaber and I decided to use it. I may have lost control, but it was all _me_. You need to understand that I'm _not_ the same girl who you met on Jakku. I'm … different." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'll admit you have done some pretty questionable things but you're still you." He grabbed her hand causing her to look back up at him. "Rey, I don't care that you have blood on your hands, we all do. That's what happens in a war. It doesn't matter if you draw your power from the dark or the light side, or if you decide to walk away from it all. Who you love or don't love isn't important. I only care about you and your happiness. I can see you're hurting and I just want you to be prepared, in case this doesn't go the way you think it will."

She sighed and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Thank-you Finn, you're a good friend." She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her in return. They both had closed their eyes and relaxed into the hug.

They held each briefly until Finn broke the peace. "You mean I'm the best." They both chuckled and released their grip on each other.

"I missed this, I missed you," she whispered.

"So, did I. Can I give you a hand?"

She nodded with a grin but before they could move, a figure appeared through the cargo door.

"Excuse me, Mrs Solo, I don't mean to interrupt but your mother requests your presence in her office."

"Tell her I will be along shortly." He turned on his feet and left them alone as quick as he appeared.

"That's so weird. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you being called that."

"You're telling me. Leia won't let me call her anything else since discovering I married her son, and all the new recruits have been ordered to not use my first name. She has been a little overbearing the last couple of days. Making sure I eat and drink regularly and take enough breaks. You should have seen her this morning when she saw me carrying one of the external panels that needed replacing. She nearly had a meltdown and demanded that I needed to take it easy. I might have to bring it up with her."

He shrugged. "You're her family now, she loves you, she's allowed to worry about you. Don't be too hard on her, you need to accept you now have a mother."

"I have a mother." She whispered in disbelief as she considered his insight. "You're probably right. I'll just have to get used to it."

She stood up and brushed the dirt that had collected on her pants from lying on the floor. As she turned to leave she called over her shoulder. "When I'm finished with Leia, would you like to meet me for lunch?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't miss it."

Rey made her way to Leia's office with no time to spare and an extra spring in her step. Before she had a chance to knock, she heard the familiar voice call out from within. "Come in, Sweetheart."

She smirked and wondered if Leia knew that Ben called her that too.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes were shining as she gazed at Rey.

"Good, I think." Rey made her way into the room and took a seat.

"No dizziness, nausea, fatigue?"

"Not really, I'm a little tired I guess, but that's probably because I'm not sleeping too well."

"Maybe we should get the doctor to check you out."

"No, I'm fine. I promise."

"So, you don't feel any different?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"It's hard to say, everyone is different but with Ben I did, then again I may have been further along than you."

Rey furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "I feel like I don't know what we are talking about."

Leia's eyes grew wide. "You don't know?"

"What am I meant to know? It's not something bad is it?"

"No dear child, it's something wonderful." Leia gracefully moved around her desk and crouched before Rey while clasping her hands gently. "Can't you feel the change in your signature?"

"No, but I have been struggling to connect with the force for a few days now. It's been making me feel sick."

"That's not what is making you feel sick. Rey, you're pregnant."

Rey's heartbeat started to race. "What? No, no I'm not." She was shaking her head and her breathing was becoming erratic. "I can't be, can I?"

Leia was calm and tilted her head with a grin. "Yes, you are, search your feelings, you know it's true."

"This just got more complicated. What about the plan? Please…you can't make me sit this one out. We are so close to bringing down the First Order."

Leia raised her hand and shook her head. "I would never expect you to. We will monitor your symptoms and it's important we keep this little development between ourselves and the doctor until the mission is complete. Plenty of women continue to work and exercise while pregnant but you need to know your limits."

Rey nodded without saying anything, trying to absorb what she was telling her.

Leia wrapped her arms around her. "I will be here to help you every step of the way. You're not alone." Leia held her until Rey's heartbeat and breathing had returned to normal.

Leia released her from the embrace and stood up. "Now, how long until the transport will be fully operational?"

The question snapped up Rey's attention from the worn area of the carpet that she had spent the last couple of minutes staring at. It seemed as if the question had allowed her to finally focus. "I only have the cargo door to fix and the last few wires in the control panel and we should be good to go as of tomorrow."

"Excellent. Are you ready for this?"

Rey placed her hand over her stomach and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your eyes can deceive you. Don’t trust them.” – Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being incredibly long going between the two perspectives. So, I have decided to split it up into two chapters and written it a little differently. Normally these characters have either dealt with events by themselves or with each other, but this time I am showing the events from the perspective of one character and then revealing more answers from the other. This is due to their lack of connection during the same events. I hope you can follow along and above all, I hope you enjoy it.

**Rey's POV**

Rey sighed and marched into the cockpit of the stormtrooper transport to join Finn and Poe. They were currently zooming through hyperspace approaching the location of the Finalizer. Both men were dressed in stormtrooper armour from the neck down, their helmets were at present discarded on an unoccupied seat in the corner.

Rey entered the room dressed in the same armour clutching her helmet in one hand. "Finn, I can't get the back piece to sit correctly." She was still fiddling with it as she looked over at the two men.

Poe leaned over and whispered to Finn. "I wonder if we're witnessing Kylo Ren's fantasy."

Finn chuckled as he stood up and quickly made his way to her side, to fix the final piece of armour into place.

Rey narrowed her eyes at the two men and allowed a smirk to cross her face. "His fantasies don't include this much clothing."

Poe covered his ears, "I don't need to hear how he gets his socks off."

Rey casually shrugged. "You're the one who brought it up."

Poe dropped his hands from his ears and crossed them across his chest. "I'm sorry I did." Poe looked over Rey's exterior and snickered. "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

Rey quickly retorted. "Aren't you too much of a smart arse to be one either?"

Finn moaned, "can you two quit it? How long until we reach the First Order?"

Poe answered while getting to his feet. "We're only minutes away." He looked back towards Rey. "You clear on the plan?"

She heaved a sigh, "I stay with the transport and you boys will plant the explosives."

"Any sign of trouble, you need to leave us behind," Finn interjected.

She groaned, "we've already gone over this."

Poe pointed a stern finger at her. "No chasing after lover boy either. We'll handle him."

"Yes Poe, I know," she said through clenched teeth.

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm just making sure we are clear." He moved towards the corner seat to collect his helmet and passed over Finn's. "Ready to put our game faces on?"

Finn smirked, "I was born ready."

Rey put on her helmet and made her way to the pilot's seat. The alarm sounded that alerted them that they were about to exit hyperspace. Once she was seated at the controls, she switched off the autopilot. Through the windscreen, the white streaks disappeared, and the Finalizer propelled into view. It was impressive, not only from the intimidating size but the activity surrounding the ship. There was a multitude of transports that appeared to be coming and going. Thankfully they could easily blend in as one of them.

She reached out with the force and was disappointed that she still couldn't feel Ben. She had hoped that the emptiness that came from his side of the bond would have stirred when they came close to one another. Maybe he wasn't here? That would be easier, him not being here when they blew up the Finalizer. Where is he then? His absence didn't help to dull the throbbing ache she still felt. She knew he had to be alive because, despite everything, she knew the force would allow her to feel his death. She couldn't let her apprehensions cloud her mind. She allowed a sense of resolve to take over, she had a job to do and she prayed this first part would go off without a hitch.

She had spent the last couple of weeks not only repairing her ship but learning everything she could about it. It took some time to hack the system to find out the encryption codes to hail the First Order and all the details of the transport they were currently on board.

Rey radioed the control tower, "Echo 12 to base… are we clear for landing?" Here comes the real test, would their transport be allowed through? Was it flagged as missing? Was the ship code name outdated? Rey was allowing her thoughts to run away with her, with the multiple combinations of what could happen next.

"Roger Echo 12, you are clear for landing in Bay 5."

Rey exhaled and let an unintentional smile cross her face under the helmet. That was step one complete. It was easy to navigate to Bay 5, due to the large white 5 that was painted on the floor of the hangar. Once she had set down the ship, Finn and Poe had already lowered the ramp and left with a quick nod of their heads.

Rey picked up her blaster rifle which was standard issue for most stormtroopers and made her way outside of the ship. Despite her initial protests, she was convinced to leave Kylo Ren's lightsaber hidden on board. She couldn't stow it on her person because the suit wouldn't allow it and it would draw unnecessary attention to her. She didn't have to like it, she felt wrong holding the blaster, but it made it easier for her to hide in plain sight. She held the rifle across her body with one hand clutching the handle and the other resting under the barrel. She stood at attention like Finn had shown her, to the left of the lowered ramp.

There was so much going on in the hangar that she didn't know what to look at first. She was thankful for the mask that was easily concealing her gaze. It wasn't long until her attention was drawn to two young girls, who were being led to a ship nearby. One had long black wavy hair that freely flowed down her back and delicate caramel coloured skin. She had piercing blue eyes and long legs that made her much taller than the girl beside her. A short thin silver gown smoothly clung to her curves and barely covered her backside.

The second girl was shorter in statue and had a thinner physique. She had sun-kissed skin and brown hair that had been pulled back into a single bun. She had deep brown eyes and smaller rounded features. She was dressed in a similar dress that was cut in a low v down the back and front. Before she had a chance to take in more about them they came into earshot.

"It's not every day you get to bed the supreme leader. How was he?" The taller one spoke.

"Let's just say, I'm more than satisfied."

The two girls then giggled as they leisurely strolled past. Rey shuddered, the thought of Hux getting laid made her skin crawl. She really didn't need to know about his bedroom activities.

As she stood there she started to reach out with the force. Instinctively flexed it throughout the ship to feel for Poe and Finn. She had just about found them when a familiar figure strolled forward into view. He was wearing his standard black long sleeve tunic, dark pants and heavy boots with his cape flowing behind him. He wasn't wearing gloves and she took notice that he was still wearing his wedding ring. His hair was wet, did he just take a shower? He looked determined and soldiers were scurrying out of his way. What was Ben doing here? How did she not sense him before? She didn't have much time to contemplate that thought before she heard the soldier address him.

"Supreme Leader, your ship is ready for departure."

Rey's knees nearly buckled, and her heart felt like it was breaking. The realisation that he was the Supreme Leader was almost too much for her soul bear. She flung her mental barrier up. Tossing all her agony behind it, to reinforce its power so that he couldn't get through it. The pain was threatening to consume her. Finn was right. Of course, he was right. How could she be so stupid? Everything she had shared with Ben had been a lie.

If she hadn't had that anti-nausea injection before leaving the rebel base, she would have already thrown up. She was feeling light headed and swayed on her feet which caught his attention. His cold and indifferent stare looked straight through her. They weren't the eyes of the man she loved. He was gone, or maybe he never really existed. His eyes scanned her and with a smirk, he turned around and left the hangar.

She wanted to get out of here. She needed to get as far away from him and the First Order as she could. She was terrified of using the force in case he sensed her. What would happen if he detected the baby? The shock was chilling her to the bone.

She needed to find Finn and Poe and leave. She briskly walked into the nearest corridor. She was jogging in the direction that she last felt Finn's signature. She hadn't got very far before she was grabbed by the elbow and pulled into a small alcove at the side of the hallway. The tug was so quick she didn't have any time to resist or react.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I find your lack of faith disturbing.” – Darth Vader

**Earlier that same day…**

**Kylo Ren's POV**

Kylo was absently staring out the large window that took up a large portion of his bedroom wall, twirling his wedding band again. Any time he found himself alone he would use the opportunity to think about Rey. Each day he would pick a different memory he had of her. Playing it repeatedly in his mind until every detail, every hair, every freckle, every part of her was exactly as he remembered.

He was finding it more difficult to reflect on his time with her. It was more like a dream that he was struggling to recall. The only clue that it had been real, was the ring that he refused to remove. It was the constant reminder that the woman he loved was still out there. That unbelievably strong and beautiful woman who willingly chose to bind herself to a monster like him.

It took everything within him to stop himself from reaching out to her. He hadn't seen her since the distorted bond weeks ago, where he told her not to come for him. He still knew it was the right thing to do, but some days he had his weak moments, just like now. He knew he couldn't drop the iron clad veil that he had coated his mind and aura in. If he allowed himself to drop his defences, he knew his resolve would crumble and he would run straight to her. It was important for him to stay where he was and finish his mission of taking down the First Order from the inside. It meant his family stayed protected.

It wasn't difficult to reassert himself into the position he held before he left to save Rey. Although Hux had assumed the position of Supreme Leader briefly, the other high-ranking officials refused to follow him. They had lost his respect over his attempted mutiny. When Kylo Ren had been brought before the council, he managed to convince them that he had successfully seduced the Last Jedi and that he was planning to bring her back to the First Order. The idea of having two of the most powerful force users in charge had proved to be incredibly seductive to them. He managed to charm his way back into their good graces.

He manipulated them into believing Hux had destroyed his plan before he had a chance to execute the final chapter. Hux being the snivelling coward he is, backed down quickly and the council agreed that Kylo would hand out his punishment. He was relishing in the control to do as he wished, but he decided to keep him alive. As much as Kylo couldn't stand or trust Hux, he needed him. His strategies and planning were proving useful in running the First Order, allowing Kylo to concentrate on executing his plot.

Once he had been reinstated, he quickly did his homework on the squadron that Finn had defected from. Making it appear as a need to make sure that FN-2187 had no sympathisers from his squadron, who would eventually defect as well. When in fact he was using it to find allies. It wasn't long until he came across JK- 2187. He had been close friends with Finn and evidently injured in the chaos on Jakku. He had been shot with a blaster but thankfully didn't die. He had only passed out when marking FN-2187's helmet with his bloody handprint. He had been evacuated and spend a few weeks in recovery.

It took a bit of convincing to get him to see that Kylo wasn't trying to trap him and they had grown close over the last couple of weeks. He had told him of his desires and together they were discovering more like-minded soldiers who were willing to defect from the First Order. The plan of having a mass exceedance of soldiers would cripple them. It would be more effective than simply blowing up the ship. These were people and he wanted to save as many as he could. He knew it's what his mother and his wife would want. He hoped that changing thousands of lives for the better would balance the lives he took, like his father. He wasn't ready to face the raw pain that threatened to cripple him every time he thought of _him_. He had a job to do, which would bring him closer to getting the First Order to fall. Closer to being reunited with his family.

The buzzer to his room sounded and with the wave of his hand, he allowed the individuals to gain entrance. He didn't turn around to face them, instead choosing to remain in his current position facing the window. Staring out into the vastness of space had a calming effect on him and he already knew which snivelling weasel had wanted his attention. He felt his signature approach before the bell even sounded.

"General, what possessed you to disturb me in my personal chambers?"

"Supreme Leader forgive me. I come bearing a gift." Of course, he had come to suck up. His life still hung in the balance and the venom he used to spit when sounding out Kylo's title was no longer present.

"There is nothing you offer that I desire." Kylo made the words sound like he was bored, which in truth he was.

"This gift might be more to your liking."

Kylo turned around to face Hux and saw a young girl standing beside him. She was like Rey in a lot of ways, with a similar height and built. She had her brown hair pulled into a bun with a couple of loose strands framing her delicate features. She had deep brown eyes and a tentative smile on her face. Most people would call her beautiful and the revealing outfit she wore, didn't leave much to the imagination. However, to Kylo she lacked any appeal because she wasn't Rey.

As Kylo took in her appearance. Hux continued, "call it a peace offering."

"As lovely as this offer is, I have more important issues to attend to." Kylo didn't realise he was still absently twirling the ring on his finger, calling it to Hux's attention.

Hux's eyes narrowed. "Why do you still wear that piece of junk?"

"This piece of junk is what we will lure the Last Jedi with. Her feelings for me will be her undoing."

Hux snorted. "The Last Jedi in love with a Jedi Killer, how poetic?"

Kylo let the anger that was bubbling up inside him to skate to the surface. "If she refuses to join us, it will be even more poetic when I end her." Who was he kidding? End Rey, he would rather die than do anything that would harm her.

"If your _marriage_ truly holds no value, you can easily indulge in the pleasures of the flesh." Hux gently pushed the girl forward.

"My _wife_ means nothing to me," Kylo growled. He knew that wasn't true, but he had to sell it to Hux. "Leave your present and go. Make sure no one disturbs us."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux sneered. He slightly bowed his head and straightened up and left the room.

Kylo was now alone with the girl. He stepped forward and stared directly at her. "You will stay here, sit in the corner and not speak a single word."

Her eyes glazed over. "I will stay here, sit in the corner and not speak a single word." She quickly obeyed.

Now he was trapped in his room with this girl. Hux was so infuriating, but he knew if he didn't make him think that he was indulging himself, it would have been more dangerous. Even though Hux had been walking on eggshells, he was still trying to find evidence that could be used to overthrow Kylo. No matter what, Kylo couldn't become comfortable. He was swimming in a tank full of sharks and one could attack him at any moment.

He decided to take a shower which could allow enough time to pass, before he would order the girl to leave. As he stood under the warm stray of the shower, he found his mind being consumed by Rey. He desperately craved the feeling of her touch and the warmth of her embrace. His mind was drifting back to the texture of her lips and the impression of her fingertips, the sensation lingering as if it was tattooed on his skin. He only wanted _her_. He leaned his forehead against the cold tiles and allowed himself to exhale. He needed to focus, he couldn't let his feelings for Rey cloud his judgement or composure. He can't let himself be caught, there was too much at stake.

After he was cleaned and dressed he went back out into his room to see that the girl was still sitting in the corner. He moved over and crouched in front of her. As soon as her eyes met his, he used the same trick on her that he did before. "You will believe we had sex, you will not share details, you were more than satisfied."

Her eyes glazed over again. "I believe we had sex, I will not share details, I was more than satisfied."

"You will forget sitting in this corner and you will leave immediately."

"I will forget sitting in this corner and I will leave immediately." She quickly stood up and left the room.

Kylo needed to distract himself. He pushed the communicator on the wall. "Prepare my TIE fighter." A quick spin would help clear his mind and he always enjoyed flying. As he made his way through the corridors, people cleared a path for him. It wasn't long before he reached the hangar. He met the soldier standing below his TIE fighter who calmly greeted him.

"Supreme Leader, your ship is ready for departure."

He noticed a change in the soldier to his right, so he swiftly turned his head to examine them. They looked tense and as he reached out with the force towards them, he felt a solid wall blocking him out. There was only one person who could block him out so fluently. He involuntarily smirked and turned and made his way to the exit.

"Sir?" The soldier called out after him in confusion.

Once he was back in the hallway, he glided to the side in a small alcove that stood before a door. His heart was pounding. She was here, in the flesh. The woman he loved was here. He could sense her walled-off mind coming close. He acted swiftly and grabbed her elbow dragging her into the alcove with him. He effortlessly pulled off her helmet with one hand and snaked his other arm around her waist. He pulled her close and crashed his lips down onto hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has some explaining to do and Rey is struggling to catch up to speed.

**Rey's POV**

She was pulled into the small alcove swiftly, an arm wound around her middle and her helmet was gently tugged off in one sweeping motion. Her eyes were wide with fright, her body stiffened as lips were crashed down upon hers. It took only a heartbeat to register who they belonged to and the blaster she was holding, slipped out of her grasp to the floor. She didn't fight him, she didn't move but allowed her eyes to automatically close. His other arm that was still clutching her helmet had now wrapped itself around her. His embrace was strong as he pulled her as close as he could, without breaking the kiss.

Despite being in physical proximity, it felt like they were still separated by an ocean. He was the first to cross the invisible void by removing the veil of his self-imposed exile from her. He was completely open to her; all his emotions and memories were laid before her. He pulled his mouth only slightly back to whisper, "I missed you." Before bringing it down to her lips more softly. He had let his mental defence fall which was welcoming her inside his mind. She was relaxing into his embrace as his signature was engulfing her senses. Her resolve was slipping as his feelings of relief, compassion and desire were entangling her. He was deepening the kiss with every passing second and she was letting him.

His feelings were taking over, she was losing control and she couldn't help but give in to him. She was about to lower her veil then remembered the girl in the hangar. She pulled away quickly and used her hand to shove him hard enough to release his grip on her. She took a step back to put as much distance between them, as she could in the cramped space, hitting her back on the wall. The only noise between them was their futile attempt to steady their laboured breathing.

Rey spoke first, "why would the S _upreme Leader_ miss me?"

"Why would you ask me that? You know why."

"Do I?"

His eyes were searching her face and he could still feel her closed off from him. "It's because I love you."

"Really? Is that what you tell all the girls?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"All the girls? What are you talking about?"

"I saw her, in the hangar, the pretty brunette in the silver dress."

He lowered his voice and a smirk crossed his face. "Rey, I didn't sleep with her. If you just look through my mind you would see that."

She turned her face to look at the panel behind him, she couldn't bear to keep looking at him. She knew it may cause her to cry. She had been doing well to only keep frustration plastered on her face.

A low chuckle came out of him. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

She uncrossed her arms and balled her fists at her side while looking back at him, "I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are." He took a step forward to bridge the gap between them, forcing her to tilt her chin up to keep meeting his gaze. He placed his free hand to the side of her head and leaned himself down bringing his face closer to hers. "You really think I would cheat on my wife."

"I don't know," she whispered honestly. She didn't know what the truth was anymore.

"Why would I want her? When I have _you_." He brought his lips down to ghost over hers. "I belong with you and only _you_ ," he breathed.

"Why couldn't I see you before? I felt nothing from you?" She looked up to his lips as they retreated from her and her gaze flicked back to his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I had to close myself off. I couldn't get distracted."

"Is that all I am to you. A distraction?"

"Look for yourself. You tell me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached for his mind and was met with no resistance. She saw glimpses of his exchange with Hux when he was captured and the meeting where he was reinstated as Supreme Leader. She could see snippets of the day playing out from his side. His discussion with Hux, the girl and his emotions flowed through her. His grief over missing her, his conflict at closing himself off and the hope that they could one day be together again.

"Knowing that I had a family is the only thing that I could hold onto. Your light was keeping my darkness at bay."

"You should know something…"

"Sir?" A stormtrooper had appeared beside them interrupting them.

Rey stiffened. They had been caught in the intimate exchange but Kylo didn't seem concerned. He was still leaning against the wall pressed up against her and only moved his head to look at the soldier. "JK-2187. What can I do for you this evening?"

The stormtrooper looked between Kylo and Rey. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion with your wife but we have a problem." He turned to Rey. "Your friends have been captured."

"That is a problem," Kylo frowned.

"Captured? Wait, how did you know who I am?"

Kylo interrupted, "I wish we had the time to explain but we don't." He turned back to the soldier. "It's time to enact the plan. We can only save who we can save. Rey and I will look after her friends and we will meet you at the rendezvous point."

He pushed himself off the wall and extended his hand out to JK-2187. "Good luck Jack."

JK-2187 grasped it firmly in a handshake. "You too Ben." He disappeared out of sight.

Rey's head was spinning over the exchange she had just watched. "Is he your..."

"...friend. Yes, don't act so surprised." He finished the thought for her. "We need to get to Finn and Poe."

"You didn't call him FN-2187."

He rolled his eyes. "We can talk about this later. Why are you still closed off from me?"

She blinked, "I don't think this is the time."

"What is it?" He was starting to get frustrated.

"It will only distract you."

"Rey." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She let go of the coating around her mind and he could feel her. It had been so long, he nearly forgot what her signature felt like. It was solid and welcoming but there was something else, it was small and different. It was a little flutter, his mind started going into overdrive. He dropped the helmet that he was still holding, and it clattered loudly on the ground. He was already picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled as his hands cupped under her backside. He could feel their child's signature. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He gently placed her down on her feet, falling to his knees and placing a kiss on the armour above her belly.

"I don't deserve you. Either of you." His hands were on her hips as he was looking back up at her. It would have been a strange sight to see the supreme leader being reduced to tears, kneeling before a female dressed as a stormtrooper.

She still had a huge smile on her face, as she grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "We need to go."

He picked up the helmet and handed her the blaster. Just before he was about to place it on her head, she exhaled, "I love you."

He was grinning as he locked the helmet into place. "I know."

"You should wipe that grin off your face. We can't have the Supreme Leader looking happy." Her voice came through the modulator. "You have an image to uphold."

"Not for too much longer. Follow my lead."

He wiped his face and ran his hand through his dark locks. He took a deep breath and allowed his happiness to disappear from his face. He stepped out of the alcove and started marching back to the hangar, with Rey hot on his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First a confrontation and then it all ends with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is an internal conversation between Rey and Ben (he will be called Ben from this point forward). I have put the font in italic to help distinguish between the internal monologue and the external conversations.

**Rey's POV**

They marched in silence with Rey shadowing Ben, she was only a couple of steps behind him. His lightsaber was now clipped to his belt, as they made their way through the corridor to where Finn and Poe were being held by Hux. They had collected it from the hidden spot within Rey's transport only moments ago. Although their exterior appeared calm, their internal thoughts weren't so quiet.

 _"_ _Do you know what we're having?"_

_His question caught her off guard. "What?"_

_"_ _Is the baby, a boy or a girl?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I haven't had the scan yet."_

_Concern was radiating from him. "Is the baby okay? Are you okay?"_

_"_ _I knew this would distract you."_

 _"_ _Please answer the questions."_

_She internally sighed. "We are both fine. You need to worry about the matter at hand. You can ask all the questions you want when we get home."_

_"_ _One more question and then I'll stop."_

_She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"_

_"_ _Does my mother know?"_

 _"_ _Yes, she's the one that told me."_

_He released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Does anyone else know?"_

_She was glaring at the back of his head. "You said you would stop."_

_"_ _I just need to know." His voice was desperate._

_She playfully responded. "Does the doctor count?"_

_He internally chucked. "No, not really."_

_"_ _Then no one else knows."_

They rounded a corner into a large open space that was filled with multiple sets of parading storm troopers in different formations. The danger of the situation washed over her again. They were in a lion's den and one false move could be their undoing. She was thankful for the helmet that was masking her concern because she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her expression. Unlike Ben who appeared to be a natural at it.

Ben's voice addressed the group near the entrance. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Rey stopped just behind him, stepping to the side, enough to see the scene before her. Poe and Finn were both cuffed and kneeling before Hux with their helmets removed. They looked a little worse for wear, with a few minor scratches, she wouldn't be surprised if they woke with some nasty bruises in the morning. Their crisp white suits had been marred with dirt and black scuff marks. Was it from shoe polish? Their dishevelled appearance caused a slight ache to form in her heart. How did they end up like this?

Hux regarded Ben's stare with a cruel grin. "Supreme Leader, you'll be pleased with what we have caught. A couple of _rats_."

Ben raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Does this make you the orange tabby cat in this story?"

Hux's mouth tightened, "I thought you would be _satisfied,_ that we caught them before they managed to implement their plan. We are ready for their execution when you are."

Jack had returned by this point and was now standing at attention at Rey's shoulder. His presence instilled a satisfying calm in her.

"I couldn't care less with what you do with them, but you might." Ben then unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it.

The fear had already coated Hux's expression. "Where did you get that?" 

"You mean this old thing." Ben held it up and scoffed at the blade. "It was a gift from my wife or rather an exchange for you." He pointed it at Hux and the blade licked at the edge of his throat.

"w-what do you mean? An e-exchange for me?" Hux stammered.

Ben was smirking. "That smart little Jedi of mine offered me a trade. Your surrender for my lightsaber." He dropped the blade from his throat. "I thought it was a fair deal. I couldn't dream of passing it up." 

Hux's eyes were wide and tracking every movement Ben made. "That would certainly mean my death."

Ben shrugged and twirled the lightsaber. "Perhaps, but it's not my problem anymore."

Hux swallowed. "Please Supreme Leader. Be reasonable."

"I thought begging was beneath you." Ben was enjoying the nerves that were swelling within Hux. "Besides, you have two bargaining chips right here." He casually stroked his chin. "I could possibly use my influence with the girl to accept them instead of you, but do I really want to?"

A hopeful tenacity was swamping Hux. "I'll do anything."

"Anything? I like the sound of that." Ben paced around Hux appearing to think it over. "If you get out of my face right now. I'll handle the arrangements."

"Yes, that would be excellent. Thank-you Supreme Leader." Hux quickly bowed and made his way to the bridge without glancing back.

Ben swivelled on his heels and pointed to Rey and Jack. You two grab the prisoners and follow me. He disengaged his sword.

Once in the hallway he turned back to Poe and waved his hands over both their restraints that dropped to the floor. Both men began rubbing their wrists. "Did you finish planting the explosives?"

"How did you know?" Finn piped up.

"So, it's true. You're on our side now?" Poe began.

"We don't have time for your questions," Ben snapped.

Poe nodded. "Of course, we did. We were caught in the hangar when we were looking for Rey. We can't find her."

Ben pointed over to the officer at his side. "She's right there." She gave them a little wave but left her helmet on.

"Who's that guy?" Poe said as he gestured with his finger towards Jack.

"Jack." Ben said.

Poe and Finn looked at each other in confusion.

Ben rolled his eyes. "JK-2187."

Finn's mouth dropped as he registered that his friend had survived the events on Jakku.

"You named him?" Poe snorted.

"Did you think you were the only one who could name a stormtrooper?"

"Funny. When did Kylo Ren develop a sense of humour?" Poe retorted.

"I think you mean Ben," Rey's voice came through the modulator.

"Kylo Ren, Ben, whatever. Let's blow this popsicle stand and get the hell out of here."

"Agreed, but there is something I need to do first." Ben stood in front of Jack. "Is the recording ready to broadcast over the HoloNet?" A buzz sounded through the speaker system. "I guess that answers that question. We got to go."

The group began running towards the hangar and they were listening to Ben's speech, as they weaved their way through the corridors.

"Today is the end of the First Order. The end of a regime that eradicates planets, enslaves individuals and extinguishes hope. No longer will we use fear and intimidation to control the galaxy. I am ordering a cease-fire with the Resistance effective immediately. This war is over. This is the moment where we choose to be better. We can't be consumed with our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. To ensure the security and continuing stability of the galaxy, the First Order will be reorganised. Negotiations will begin shortly with the Resistance to establish a new governing order. It's time to let old things die, we need to stop holding on to the past and let go. It's the only way for us to move forward."

It was set on a loop and began again. Stormtroopers started the mad dash for the hangar that the group were already hurtling towards. They too were trying to exit the ship as quick as they could. It was a mad panic that not everyone seemed to respond too. Some officers were still standing in their current positions and looking around at some of their peers leaving in a rush.

They made it back onto Rey's transport and she fumbled through a draw for the spare detonator. Ben was already in the cockpit punching in the sequence for take-off. Multiple kinds of transports were shooting out of the hangar bay. Rey appeared at Ben's side handing him the detonator which he took without hesitation. When he was sure they were at a safe enough distance, he pressed the button and a shudder shook through the ship. A light momentarily engulfed them, shining brightly through the windshield before retreating to behind them. The sound of the blast didn't reach them through the vastness of space, but they knew it had been destroyed. The Finalizer, Hux and most of the First Order Council were gone. When the light had faded they glimpsed numerous escape pods making the jump to hyperspace and they were quick to join them.

Jack pulled off his helmet and broke the stillness. "So, what happens now?"

Ben looked towards him and answered. "Now we rebuild."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a new day, a new beginning.” – Ahsoka Tano

**Rey's POV**

Ben set the ship on autopilot and swived his seat to face his wife. Rey leaned over him and plugged in the coordinates to the Resistance. He watched her intently, as she removed her helmet and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands over her middle. He leaned his forehead onto her back, closing his eyes and focusing his mind on the flutter in her signature. Rey couldn't help but grin.

She looked up at Jack who was standing in front of her now. The first thing she noticed about him was his striking green eyes. They were warm, inviting and the colour of moss. His hair was sandy blonde and cropped short, in line with stormtrooper regulation. She wondered if he would grow it out with his newfound freedom. His complexion was a natural, sun-kissed olive that was flawless. There no denying it, he was handsome, and he had a dashing smile to match.

He offered his hand out towards Rey. "Hi, I'm Jack."

She grasped it tightly in her own and gave it a firm shake. "Rey."

"I know." He chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Mrs Solo."

Before he had a chance to say anything else. Finn had grabbed him into a hug. The two men desperately embraced before patting each other on the backs and releasing one another. Finn left a hand on one of Jacks shoulders. "JK, I can't believe you're alive." He shook him a little. "Man, I'm sorry I left you behind. I thought when you took that blaster shot you were a dead man." The regret was visible in his appearance.

Jack sighed. "It's alright mate. I thought I was done for too. I lost quite a bit of blood and passed out. When I came to, it was days later, and I was in an infirmary. It took me weeks to recover but I have an awesome scar to show for it." He signalled towards Poe. "Technically he shot me."

"Oh, shit!" Poe exclaimed. "Sorry man." He began fumbling for an acceptable excuse. "Jakku was kind of crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if I accidentally shot at Finn too."

Jack held up his hand and shook his head. "It's in the past. I'm glad you did. It put me out of action for a while, so I didn't end up killing any of the Resistance. Besides, it was fun watching all the reports from my hospital bed, about Finn fulfilling our dreams of getting out of that place."

Rey interjected. "Your storm trooper name has the same numbers as Finn. Does that mean you served together?"

"Yeah, same squadron. I grew up with this guy. He's practically my brother." He shoved Finn with his shoulder.

The thought of their initial meeting flashed in her mind. "Jack, how did you know it was me? Back on the ship, when you saw Ben and me together?"

"It wasn't hard to guess. The way he was making googly eyes at you and the fact that he had you pinned up against a wall. It _screamed_ intimacy. I've never seen him act that way around anyone."

"You know I am right here," Ben grumbled.

"Ignore him. How did you meet?"

"This must be twenty questions. "He looked over at Ben who still hadn't moved from his previous position. "At least your interrogation techniques are _gentle_ , unlike somebody I know."

"You're telling me. I still have a headache." Poe complained as he rubbed the side of his temple to exaggerate his point.

Ben's calm was starting to be replaced by a bubbling frustration.

Rey gently rubbed the side of his leg. "Now, now boys. Ben has only just begun to reform his bad behaviour. Don't encourage a relapse." She contemplated the two men and sneered. "If you continue, I might have to overlook what he will do to you."

Ben relaxed the tension throughout his body. It was as if her words had instantly compressed the darkness that was lapping at the edges.

Jack put his hands up. "Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't want to cross the wife of Kylo Ren."

She seemed smug with his retort. "Don't you forget it. Now, I asked you a question. Care to answer it for me?"

"Of course, my lady." He bowed low before straightening up. Rey rolled her eyes as he continued. "We didn't meet by chance. He sought me out. He was looking for allies to help him enact his plan. I guess he figured out how close I am to Finn."

Poe inquired. "What plan?"

Jack glanced at him. "He wanted to cripple the First Order by having a mass existence of officers." He looked back towards Rey. "He knew you would approve. He wanted to save as many people as he could while bringing them down from the inside. It's actually why he didn't go running home to you at his first opportunity. Which is lucky for me. I would have ended up dying back there. For weeks now, we have been looking for people who didn't want to be stormtroopers anymore. People who were done with the war and the violence. It wasn't easy. We pre-recorded Ben's speech ages ago, as the signal for them all to abandon ship and desert the First Order. The reason we broadcasted it over the HoloNet, was to make sure that anyone who was off the ship, or out on a mission knew that it was time to go."

Finn nodded in understanding. "So that's why only some people reacted to the speech and not others."

Jack shrugged. "We planned to find more, but we ran out of time. Blowing up the ship was the last part of the plan. Anyway, enough history. Where are we going?"

Poe spoke. "Resistance headquarters. We need to debrief Leia."

"Leia Organa Solo? Ben's mother?" Jack queried.

Poe grinned. "The very same."

Jack started rolling on the balls of his feet. "Sweet. How far away until we get there?"

"Not long actually. The planet our base currently occupies is only a short jump from here."

Finn grimaced. "What about all the soldiers that escaped the Finalizer? Where are they going?"

Jack quickly responded. "They plan to convene on Naboo. Ben organised it as the rendezvous spot. That's where we were planning on meeting in case we got separated. I was lucky. I had the opportunity to come and join you all before we managed to escape. I nearly wasn't able too. I was struggling to get the message to broadcast on a delay, but it all worked out in the end."

The planet that the Resistance base occupied came into view. It was a swirling mix of greens and blues.

Jack gasped. "Where are we?"

"Barkhesh. It's part of the Outer Rim." Finn replied.

"This place looks beautiful."

"It is. I can't wait to show you. It's covered in rainforests, rivers, canyons. You name it."

Jack grinned. "I can't wait."

Rey took the ship off autopilot and plugged in the sequence for landing. She radioed the base. "Echo 12 to base… are we clear for landing?"

The response was nearly immediate. "Roger Echo 12… you are clear to land."

The hidden bunker doored opened before them and she effortlessly landed the ship inside.

Poe, Finn and Jack headed for the lowering ramp. Poe peered over his shoulder. "Are you two coming?"

Rey smiled. "We're right behind you." He turned around and disappeared out of sight.

Ben mumbled. "Do we have to?"

Before she could answer, Leia could be heard in the distance. "Where is my daughter?"

Ben frowned. "Daughter?"

Rey exhaled. "She has called me that ever since she found out we got married."

"I shouldn't be surprised. She probably loves you more than me. You're the child she always wanted."

"Oh, don't be silly. She loves you. You can't avoid her forever. We need her."

"No, we don't," Ben croaked.

Rey placed her hands tenderly over his. "We can't run away from this. We tried that once, it didn't work out so well."

He snorted. "That's an understatement."

Rey called out to Leia. "We're in here mother."

Ben flinched. "I don't know if I can do this."

"It's okay, you won't be alone."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender of their baby is revealed and the Solo family is reunited under the same roof.

**Ben's POV**

Leia rushed into the cockpit and didn't stop when she saw Rey sitting on Ben's lap. She swiftly ran across the room, throwing her arms around Rey. Paying no attention to Ben. She pulled back from the embrace and cupped the edge of Rey's face. Using her eyes to search for any injuries.

She began firing off questions, not pausing to allow Rey to answer. "Are you alright? Are you injured? Do you need the doctor?"

Rey chuckled. "I'm fine."

Leia frowned. "Come on sweetheart. I would feel much better if we get you checked out." She grabbed hold of Rey's hand and went to tug her to her feet. Ben tightened his grip on her. Leia glanced down at the man, who caused the resistance. "Are you really going to stop me, from getting your wife and child examined?"

He peered around Rey to look at Leia. "Oh, you're acknowledging me now? I thought I might have been invisible."

"Don't you sass me, Ben Solo. I will deal with you later, once I've taken care of Rey."

"Deal with me? Like I'm some sort of burden." He scoffed. "I shouldn't be surprised. I was never your priority." He gripped Rey tighter, like a protective shield that would defend him, against the inevitable fallout that was about to ensue.

"Don't you dare!" Leia snapped. "We're not starting this. Release your wife, before you crush the baby."

Ben loosened his grip immediately in response, but he didn't let go. He wasn't aware that he had been putting so much pressure, on Rey's middle. "You're not taking her from me."

Leia tutted. "Possessive like always. Even as a child, you refused to share."

Ben snickered. "I'm surprised you noticed. Your political aspirations held your attention, more than me."

"So, we're back to that. I made some mistakes Ben. I'll give you that, but that doesn't excuse your bad behaviour. I won't do this with you right now. All that matters are Rey and my grandchild."

Ben lifted Rey and shot to his feet. Extending himself to his full height, towering over Rey and Leia. "They are _my_ family!" Ben's voice echoed around the small room. " _Mine_! Rey is _my_ wife. I'm the father. She is _my_ daughter. I will _always_ outrank you when it comes to _my_ girls."

"Daughter?" Rey spun around in his arms to face him. "We're having a little girl?"

Ben didn't look down at Rey. He maintained his glare at Leia. " _I_ will take care of them. _I_ will protect them. Nothing is more important to me than _them_. Not the First Order. Not the Resistance. Not even _you_."

Leia took an instinctive step back. "I'm your family too." Her lip quivered. "Is that why you killed your father? You stopped viewing us as your family?"

Ben visibly cringed. "I didn't kill him, but he did die for me."

Leia shook her head. "That's not possible. Rey, Finn and Chewbacca saw you." She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

He examined Rey's expression and a tear fled his eye. She reached up and held his cheek, wiping away the tear. He leaned his face into her hand. "It's okay. I believe you."

"You believe him? You were there, you saw it. He killed Han."

Rey turned to face Leia. "He doesn't lie to me. I don't know what I saw on that bridge, but if he said he didn't kill him. Then I believe him. I trust him."

"You trust him? The Supreme Leader of the First Order?" Leia shook her head. "You can't trust Kylo Ren."

"Yes, I do. I've come to learn that not everything is as it seems. We need to hear him out."

Ben cleared his throat. "I can show you. You both deserve to know what really happened."

Leia crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine." Rey nodded. He put his hands up to either side of their heads and projected the memory into their minds.

"Ben!" Han yelled. The sound bounced around the void, that surrounded the bridge that Kylo Ren was walking across. Forcing him to halt immediately, halfway over the crossing. He had sensed Han earlier and now was the time to confront him. He paused before turning around. His voice coming through the modulator of his helmet. "Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Han took a deep breath and exhaled. He briefly swallowed, before bridging the gap between the two men. The seconds seemed to tick by, much slower than usual. When Han got half way, he shouted. "Take off that mask, you don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo asked.

"The face of my son," Han replied.

Kylo lifted his hands up to the latches at the side of his helmet. He swiftly removed it, shaking his hair free and locked eyes with his father. "Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him."

Han began strolling forward to Kylo. "That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true." He stopped again. "My son is alive."

"No." Kylo countered. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

Han began walking again. "Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you."

Kylo shifted back on his feet and clenched his jaw. Han stopped right in front of him. "You know it's true."

Kylo's voice was a whisper. "It's too late."

Han stepped even closer. "No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home."

Kylo began contemplating his proposal, watching his father intently.

"We miss you," Han whispered.

Kylo was considering what to say in response. The truth seemed like the only viable option. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Kylo was close to breaking. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He faltered. "Will you help me?"

Without hesitating, Han stepped forward. "Yes, anything."

Kylo abandoned his helmet to the floor. He unclipped his lightsaber, looking down at it and back up to his father's face. He stretched it out to Han, holding under the cross guard and the bottom of the hilt. Han looked at his son's face and grasped the middle of it. Kylo was conflicted. He wanted to go with his father, but he could hear Snoke whispering in his mind. Han could see his conflict. He could see that the light was fading from his eyes. He may not have been force sensitive, but he could see the shift in his son's expression. He knew that Ben couldn't go with him. He knew his son was trapped and Han needed to make this sacrifice. He wanted to show him the true cost of the dark side and help light his way home. Han turned the lightsaber towards himself and flicked the switch. The blade pierced through his chest.

Chewbacca's roar echoed through the air.

Rey screamed, "No!"

Kylo allowed his dark side to envelop him and exhaled. He looked at his father and breathed. "Thank you." At that moment, Kylo was thanking him for his sacrifice. Acknowledging that it was him, that did the deed that he was struggling to do. Not realising that once the darkness had retreated, the death of his father would split his spirit to the bone. Kylo removed the blade and deactivated it.

Rey screamed again, "No!"

Han reached up and held the side of his son's face, one last time. Showing him that he loved him. Despite the darkness, despite everything he had done. Han knew his son, Ben was still in there. Kylo lets go of his father, who fell back into the void. Kylo's breathing hitched, and his eyes grew wide, as he felt the moment his father died. What had he done?

Chewbacca roared and fired his bowcaster.

Ben retreated back from Rey and Leia. Leia marched forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Oh, Ben I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you. Of course, he sacrificed himself for you." Tears were streaming down her face, collecting on his tunic. "I knew you were worth saving. I knew there was still light in you."

Ben mumbled into her hair. "It's why I couldn't take that shot at you. I couldn't be responsible for your death too." Tears were welling in his eyes. "I'll always love you." He heaved a sigh. "Even if I don't like you."

Leia scoffed and released him, peering up at his face. "I can see the dark side didn't manage to take away, your sense of humour."

Ben sniffed. "Who said I was kidding?"

"It's been a while, but I still know you. You've always preferred to joke, then talk about your feelings." Leia straightened her clothing. "Now, can we get your pregnant wife and your daughter checked out? Our little family reunion has gone on long enough."

Ben sighed, "How do we explain my presence to the Resistance? It's not like I can walk in there and all is forgiven. I may not be responsible for dad's death, but I have killed others. I've done terrible things."

Rey blinked. "We've been at war and none of our hands are clean. Who you are and what you've done are two separate things. It's going to take time for others to see that, but they will. We have a lot of work to do." She offered her hand out towards him. "But we'll do this together…." She looked at Leia. "…as a family."

Leia nodded her head. "Family," she echoed. She beheld Ben. "It's time to announce who you really are."

Ben observed Leia in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Resistance knows that Rey is married to my son. Only Finn and Poe know that it's you. I think it's time for the truth to come out."

Ben nodded his head. "I would like to be around my wife, without your members thinking I'm trying to kill her." Ben pondered for a moment. "What if they demand my execution, the second I step off this ship? What if blaster bolts start flying? What if Rey gets hurt?"

Leia raised her hand to silence him. "That's why you'll stay here until Rey has been examined and we've made the announcement. Only appearing when the time is right."

"There is no way I'm letting Rey leave this ship without me, especially in her current condition."

"Condition?" Rey snorted. "I'm Pregnant. Not an invalid." She turned to Leia. "Can you just bring the doctor here? Once we're done, you can make the announcement. When you think it's safe enough, we'll exit the ship."

Leia smiled. "I think that's fair." She made her way to the exit and paused before looking back. "I'm glad to have you both home." She disappeared down the ramp, out of sight.

Ben looked at Rey. "Once you've been seen by the doctor. I think it's time for a proper reunion, don't you? We're going to be alone for a while. How do you think, we could keep ourselves _occupied_?"

Rey smirked. "I don't know." She began searching through the compartments around her mockingly. "There might be a deck of cards around here, somewhere."

"If you think that's the game I want to play, you really don't know me very well."

"I have no idea, what you could be referring to. You might need to give me some hints." She stroked her chin. "Have we played it before?"

He contemplated his answer. "More than once."

"Is this the kind of game that requires clothing?"

He studied her appearance. "You'll definitely need to lose that armour."

She slowly began peeling off the outer layer of the white shielding. "Will I like this game?"

He unclipped his cape and threw it to the same corner, she was throwing her armour. "You'll be screaming for more."

"Will I?" She casually walked over to the padded bench seat, to sit down and remove the leg coverings. "Where will we play this game?"

"We'll start on that bench and see where we end up."

"Really?" She nodded. "Right here where I'm sitting?" She patted a section next to her and narrowed her eyes at him. "How badly do you want to play this game with me?"

"If this doctor doesn't hurry up and appear in the next 30 seconds. I'm closing the ramp."

They began to hear a murmur of voices in the distance and Rey giggled. "Well, Mr Solo it looks like you'll have to wait to play with me."

"I'm not a very patient man Mrs Solo, but I suppose a few extra minutes won't kill me." He sat down beside her and clasped her hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "I know you're worth the wait."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light moment is shared between Rey and Ben before darkness starts to call to a particular member of the Solo clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this story doesn't contain smut. I'm more suggestive about it.

**Rey's POV**

The sun was streaking through the curtain in Ben and Rey's assigned room on the base. Leia had organised a bigger chamber for them to share. It was the day after they had destroyed the Finalizer and they were currently lying in bed together. Rey rolled over and looked at Ben's relaxed face who appeared to still be asleep. She scooted over to the side of the bed to quietly get up. A hand grabbed her under the bust dragging her backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben grumbled, still thick with sleep. He tucked her into his chest and nuzzled into her hair without opening his eyes.

"It's morning," she giggled against him. "We can't exactly stay in bed all day."

"Yes we can," he proclaimed. "That's one of the perks of being in charge."

"No, we can't." She was grinning like a fool even though he couldn't see it. "The Supreme Leader needs to make an appearance on Naboo today and address his soldiers. They may have been granted asylum overnight, but he needs to organise what's going to happen now."

"Can we pretend the galaxy doesn't exist for ten minutes?" He groaned. "I just got you back. I want to enjoy your company."

"You already enjoyed my company yesterday," she smirked. "Twice in fact." She grabbed the pillow next to her head and piffed it over her shoulder at him. "Get up _Supreme Leader_."

He smiled and opened his eyes while deflecting the pillow away. "Fine," he protested. "But first." He rolled her under him and pinned her against the bed.

She shook her head. "We don't have time for that."

He pouted his lip in response.

"That won't work on me." She jutted her chin up in defiance and looked away. "You can't manipulate me like that."

He rolled his eyes. "How about if I beg?"

She cocked an eyebrow and eyed him sceptically. "Begging is beneath you."

"Not for you it isn't."

She bit her lip. "How about we negotiate for it?"

"What do you have in mind?" He ducked his head down and brought his lips under the side of her jaw. "I'll give you anything you want," he purred against her skin.

"Ben, I can't think when you do that."

"You mean this." He darkly replied kissing her neck again.

"Yes that," she breathed. "You're acting like we haven't…" she trailed off. The sensation of his lips lingering on her throat and his warm breath sending tingles down her body.

His mouth kissed up to her ear. "I went weeks without your touch," he whispered. "I'm just making up for lost time."

Her breathing hitched when he gently nibbled on the edge of her earlobe. "You…we," she swallowed. "Have a job to do."

"It can wait." He projected images of their last encounter into her mind.

"That's cheating," she mumbled. Her resolve was slipping. "We can't..."

"Yes, we can." He raked his fingers down the exposed skin of her abdomen. "Just let go," he murmured.

"Ben," she moaned in response to his seductive stroke.

He sensed the moment she had made her decision. "I knew I'd get my way with you."

She grabbed his face and wrenched his mouth down to hers. He smirked against her lips before returning her kiss, with an equalling bruising force.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Rey and Ben were moving through the hallways of the base making their way to the Storm Trooper Transport. Many people scurried out of the way of the pair. As they navigated towards the hangar, they saw multiple people hesitate their hands over their blasters. They weren't just reacting to the intimating presence of the Supreme Leader, but also his wife. Any trust that Rey had earnt had gone swiftly out the window when they were informed of their union. They thought she was a traitor who had been spending her time spying on them for the First Order.

"Leaving so soon?" Leia's voice rang out from behind them. Rey and Ben halted and turned to face her. Leia didn't attempt to disguise her disappointment. "You weren't going to say goodbye were you?"

"We didn't want to make a scene," Rey offered. "Especially after yesterday."

Leia bit her lip. She knew she couldn't argue with the reactions of outrage that occurred when Ben's true identity was revealed and his connection to Rey. "I would prefer that my children didn't just disappear without saying anything."

"We're only going to Naboo to address the troops," Ben said. Truthfully he had considered taking Rey straight to Naboo yesterday. It was only after protests from his mother, Finn, Poe and even Jack that he decided against it. They were all exhausted after everything that had happened. He relented and was comforted to know that Rey had more than himself for protection, while they rested overnight.

Leia pointed to Rey's clothing. "You're going dressed like that?"

Rey glimpsed down and back up. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"That's hardly what the queen of the First Order should be addressing her soldiers in."

Rey snorted. "So, I should just rock up wearing an impressive ballgown?" She shook her head. "I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not. The First Order will have to accept that their queen is a scavenger from Jakku." She casually glanced at Ben. "If they don't Ben will probably just kill them anyway."

Leia stared at Rey in horror. She was opening and closing her mouth unsure of how to respond.

Ben smirked and after a few seconds, he broke the silence. "She's right though. They will accept my wife or it's death. Their choice."

Leia frowned. "You shouldn't joke about death."

"Who said we were joking."

Leia looked concerned and a little fearful at their serious demeanour. "You can't be serious?" Taking a small step back without thinking.

Rey rolled her eyes. "This is how we get to peace. We are only doing this to make sure that the galaxy doesn't fall apart."

Leia inspected Rey and then Ben. "You can't just kill everyone that gets in your way."

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "Actions speak louder than words. It's a necessary evil."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest. "Death should never be the first option."

"Sometimes it's the only choice." Rey gently conveyed.

"There's always another way," Leia enunciated.

The darkness was beginning to engulf Rey. _What a hypocrite!_

"Enough Mother!" Ben stepped behind Rey and rubbed the side of her arms. Letting his love shield her aura and reassure her with his presence. "We won't stand here and justify our methods. There are no good guys. Don't you get it? We've all taken life in this war. You can't hide behind your ideals anymore. Just let the past die."

_We'll kill it if we have to._

_That's my girl._

Leia dropped her head. "I don't like the idea of more death. This war has cost us all too much."

"All that matters right now is bringing peace to the galaxy," Ben calmly expressed.

Leia shook a finger at him. "How we get there is important too."

"We don't need a lecture. We understand that our actions have consequences. We're not children anymore," he lamented. "Please don't go this way. We can leave our politics for another day."

Leia knew he was right and slowly began nodding. "This isn't over. We have a lot to discuss."

"It never really is." He heaved a sigh. "Negotiations will begin in 3 days. Rey and I must get to Naboo."

"As you wish." Leia stepped forward opening her arms out to Rey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ben warned her.

Leia dropped her hands. "I can't hug my children even after we disagree on something?"

Ben was clenching his jaw. "Rey is close to losing control and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He was trying to be careful that he didn't say anything to set Rey off. Given her heightened hormones.

Leia looked her over. "She seems fine to me."

Ben had been blocking her signal from his mother as soon as he had physically made contact with her. He lowered the barrier to allow his mother to sense the struggle Rey was facing with the darkness. The anger was rolling off her in waves and doused Leia in a cold cloud of darkness. Like a drink had been thrown in her face. Leia's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"We need to leave." Ben began to gently guide Rey around the corner in the direction of their transport. "We'll talk to you later," he called over his shoulder.

Once they had disappeared out of sight Leia slowly exhaled. "No wonder the force chose her to be the mother of a Skywalker," she muttered under her breath. "She's ruled by her emotions just like the rest of us."


End file.
